Limited Love
by ComposingASymphony
Summary: Riku is a prince, faced with the responsibility of choosing a princess from one of three neighboring kingdoms to wed, with or without love. Sora is an average citizen who never expected to befriend royalty. The closer they become, the faster Riku must find a way to make his father accept Sora before their chance to stay together is completely lost. Chapter(s) edited: 1
1. Conversations With the King

**Conversations With the King**

A knock at the bedroom door echoed through the room just loud enough to shake Riku from his sleep. His body tensed, one eye cracking open briefly before shutting again against the morning sunlight filtering through the windows. He pulled the thick comforter over his head, determined to go back to sleep.

Another knock.

"What?!" He yelled, voice muffled from underneath the blankets.

"Your highness," a soft voice called from the other side of the room, "may I enter? Are you decent?"

Riku sighed and slid himself off the bed, shuffling over to the door and pulling at the brass handle. The maid on the other side, Arieth, smiled at the young man whose hair was tangled from sleep, clothes wrinkled and baggy.

"Good morning your highness!" She said cheerily.

Riku gave an undignified grunt and stepped back to allow her inside. She stepped over to the wardrobe at the other end of the room, picking through each article of clothing and slowly choosing a complete outfit. Riku threw himself back down to the bed, watching her with drowsy eyes.

"I can dress myself you know," he muttered, eying the black slacks and deep blue button up that were lying on a sitting chair.

Arieth chuckled. "Yes, I know. But your father wants you to meet him in the library right away and said he didn't want you taking _"a thousand years" _to choose what you're going to wear."

Riku gawked at her. "I do _not_ take "_a thousand years"_!"

Arieth laughed again, turning to face the prince. "Of course you don't your highness, but it is a request from your father, I'm required to follow through. Now, please go wash up while I smooth these out a little more."

"Yea yea…" Riku slid off the bed again and entered through the bathroom doors adjacent to the bed, "it's way too early for this…"

Riku stood, hair brushed and eyes bright in the morning light, before the doors to the library, a bored expression on his face and shoulders curved forward slightly. He sighed and straightened up, lifting his hand to knock on the oak door.

"Come in!" A strong voice called from within. Riku pushed the doors open and stepped inside, closing them again with a resounding click. He paused, back only inches from the door as he looked over at his father who was seated at a desk in the center of the room, signing what looked like a large stack of documents.

Minutes stretched by, the silence awkwardly heavy as Riku tried to wait it out and avoid shuffling his feet.

"You wanted to s—"

"You're late, Riku." Ansem interrupted, not even pausing to look up from his papers.

"Only by a few minutes," Riku challenged, "I was not told I had arrive at a specific time, only that you wanted to speak with me."

"Punctuality is key, Riku. I would have hoped you learned that by now." Ansem set his pen down, staring at his son in a steady authoritative manner. "How would it look to the people of this kingdom if their prince and soon-to-be king showed up late for every special occasion, or events between other kingdoms? Always remember Riku, if you are early, you are on time, but if you are on time, you are late. Do you understand?"

Riku's shoulders fell forward again. "Yes sir."

"Good. Come, sit," the king motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "I was going to talk to you about preparations for you to take the throne."

"Again?" Riku struggled to keep the whine out of his voice. "Father we have this conversation every 6 months. Better tutors, increased hours in my study of the law all, more visits to other kingdoms to strengthen ties—

"All necessary and practical things that will better you as a king," Ansem shook his head. "Really Riku, such things would not seem so bad if you had a better outlook on it all."

"But it's _boring_ and repetitive. For once can I go somewhere without it having to be on behalf of the kingdom?"

"You've gone out plenty of times."

"With an _escort_," Riku exclaimed, "and half the royal guards posted at every street and intersection!"

"For your _safety_ Riku," Ansem emphasized, "you have no idea who could be out there, waiting for a moment to hurt you, kidnap you to demand money or worse."

"I can take care of myself," Riku muttered, staring at the pattern of the rug beneath his feet.

The king sighed, giving up on reasoning with his stubborn son. "Of course you can, but that's not going to convince me to change the rules, and it's also not the reason I called you in here."

"It's about my marriage, right?" Riku guessed, the words rolling off his tongue with a bitter taste.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Several rulers from neighboring kingdoms have come to visit over the past four months. Of them, three have daughters my age and the rest were here for other diplomatic reasons. You've been reminding me of my marriage arrangements ever since I was fourteen, how could I not notice things like that?"

"Well, at least you pay attention to some things," Ansem smirked. "Since I don't have to explain it all you to again, I'll get to the point; the daughters of those rulers are going to be staying with us for the next month. It will be your job to make them feel welcome, show them the kingdom and after a few more visits, you will choose which princess is best fit to rule beside you."

"That's a lot of pressure," Riku commented, "what if I don't like any of them?"

"They are all very nice young ladies; I'm sure one of them will catch your eye. But if they don't, the council and I will choose for you."

Riku grimaced, neither of these options seemed very fair to him.

"No, I'll choose on my own."

Ansem nodded, glancing at the last portion of documents that still needed his signature.

"I think we're done here, thank you for listening Riku. You are dismissed."

The Prince stood and gave his father a shallow bow that was more like just a nod of his head and left the office. He leaned against the door and staring at the light patterns that filtered through the hallway windows.

'_So, some pompous princesses are coming to stay. Why must my father be so old fashion? I should be able to find a lover on my own, not out of a selection of people. Maybe if I were to find one, my father would let me be with them instead.'_ Riku sighed and pushed off the door, trudging back towards his bedroom. _'It would never happen, and in such a small time frame, highly unlikely.'_

* * *

**Well guys, I'm back and hopefully better than before. I know I promised to update a long time ago (4 years) but better late than never right?**

**Because this is a rewrite there will be some inconsistancy between future chapters and pre-existing chapters. I apologize to any newcomers and re-readers but please bare with me as I attempt to improve the quality of this work.**

**Thanks for sticking around and keep on reviewing!**


	2. Introduction

Riku stood out on the balcony connected to his room. Today was the day the princesses were to arrive. According to his father they would be here in only a few hours. Riku imagined what the girls might be like. He hoped they wouldn't be the type to rant and scream about how much they were in love with him, because god knew how often that happened. Riku preferred the type with a great sense of humor, not to quiet and not to loud. He silently prayed that at least one of the princesses had these characteristics.

There was a knock on the door behind him. "Riku," Aerith's soft voice called, "the princesses have arrived early and are waiting in the lounge." Aerith left and Riku walked slowly back to his room, closing the doors behind him. He went over to the mirror and fixed his hair, deciding to leave on the thin silk blue long sleeve shirt due to the brisk autumn air. He made his way down stairs to the lounge where he saw three girls, no younger than he was and his father sitting comfortably near the burning fireplace.

"I'm sure he'll be here momentarily, I sent Aerith to- oh, here he is!" Ansem stood from his chair and brought Riku further into the room. "Ladies, this is my son, Prince Riku," Ansem announced. The three girls stood and immediately smiled, one even looked as though she'd squeal with joy. Riku bowed slightly to show respect.

"Good afternoon," He walked to each girl, grasping their hands gently and placing a kiss on them. "I do hope your trip over here was a pleasant one, and I also wish that you have a comfortable stay here at the palace. Might I know the names of you three lovely ladies?" Riku cooed seductively, a half smile on his lips. The princesses all nearly fainted with delight at the princes' gestures. The first girl, a brunette decided to speak.

"Good afternoon your highness," she curtsied," my name is Olette; I come from the kingdom of Twilight Town." Riku studied Olette's features. She had short brown hair, light tan skin, green eyes and a gentle smile. She wore a light orange dress that wasn't to cold or warm for the current weather and had her hair down. Riku could tell she was a smart person, and seemed very nice too. He nodded his head once and turned to the next girl, another brunette with dark blue eyes, but this one looked as though she had a wild side, or that she was high off of caffeine.

"Hi, I'm Selphie; I'm the princess of Zanarkand!" She said cheerfully. She had a bright happy face on and was slightly bouncing on her toes. Riku imagined that she couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes but still liked her upbeat attitude. Selphie had on a dress similar to Olette's but yellow instead and sleeves that went only to her elbows. Riku nodded again and turned to the last princess. As soon as Riku saw her, he could tell she was the type he dreaded most. She had deep red hair that reached her shoulders and violet colored eyes that seemed almost abnormal. What Riku didn't like about her, was that the gleam in her eyes gave him the sense that she was one of the many girls that went crazy over him, one of his 'rabid fan girls' as he liked to call them. Keeping the smile on his face instead of the grimace that threatened to take over he listened to the girl say her name.

"Hello Prince Riku," She batted her eyes flirtatiously, "my name is _Kairi_ and I'm from Destiny Islands." She emphasized her name just to be sure Riku remembered it, and he did, because he put it in his metal list of 'girls to avoid.' "It's a pleasure being here, and I hope you and get to know each other _very well_." Kairi's smile almost made Riku flinch; it wasn't a mean smile but a seductive one, one that hinted that she would do anything to get Riku to notice her. Riku bowed again deeper this time and smiled up at the princesses.

"It's an honor meeting you all, and I hope to get to know each of you more during dinner later this evening. Shall I show you to your rooms?" Riku offered. The girls nodded and followed Riku out the door as he led them upstairs to the guest rooms, Ansem followed behind also. Riku realized that his room was only one hallway down from where they would be staying. He made a note not to mention this. He stopped when he came to a line of three oak doors which where the guest rooms.

"These will be you're rooms ladies. Choose whichever room you like, they're all pretty much the same anyways," Riku chuckled lightly, "Your luggage will be brought up to your rooms soon. Each room has a private bathroom and a king size bed along with a balcony that connects the rooms together from the back. Make yourselves at home." Riku stepped out of the way and let the girls pick the room they wanted. "If you need any sort of assistance, there is a bell near the door that will call a maid for you." The three curtsied and reached out for the door handles, but Ansem stopped them for one last announcement.

"Dinner is at seven-thirty, ladies, a maid will be a few minutes early to tell you to get ready and then escort you down to the dining room. Until then feel free to browse around the place and courtyard." Ansem bowed and went off in another direction. Riku smiled at the girls and waited until they were in their rooms to head back to his own. His shoulders slouched as soon as he rounded the corner. He was probably going to go crazy from the way Kairi was staring at him with a lovesick look in her eyes; yeah he's going to defiantly have to avoid her.

* * *

Later that evening, Riku sat at the dinner table dressed in a neatly pressed red collared button down shirt, black dress pants and another pair of black leather shoes. A servant came by and whispered into Riku's ear that Ansem would not be joining them for dinner that night, and to please explain to the princesses. Riku nodded in understanding but inwardly shuddered at the thought of having to be alone with the girls, mostly Kairi.

Riku stood when the princesses entered the dining room; he politely pulled their chairs out for each of them and pushed them in as they sat down. Riku sat back down in his own chair noticing Kairi decided to take the seat closest to him. He cleared his throat to get the girls' attention.

"I'm sorry to say that my father will not be joining us this evening for dinner, he had a sudden meeting to attend with parliament and sends his apologies. The girls nodded and sat up straighter when the chefs came in with the food. As the teens ate, Riku decided to bring up a conversation as to not seem rude.

"So, tell me about your homes, what is it like over there?" The silverlet asked casually. Olette decided to speak first and quickly swallowed what she was chewing before opening her mouth.

"It's beautiful in Twilight Town; the sky is always lit with the setting sun, even though it never truly becomes dark. It's a fairly large city with trains running between the districts. My…friend Hayner and I are always taking walks around the shopping district." Olette explained.

"Is Hayner your _boyfriend_?" Selphie asked curiously. Olette blushed a little; she didn't think it was that obvious she liked him.

"W-Why do you say that?" She stuttered.

"Well for one," Kairi jumped in, "you're blushing and you hesitated when you said he was your _friend_." Riku stayed silent listening to the conversation with half interest.

"Uh well, he's not _really_ my boyfriend, but I do have a small crush on him," Olette then remembered where she was. "Oh, I'm sorry Prince Riku; I don't mean that I'm not delighted to be here, I just…"

"I understand," Riku said, "I take no offence, if I were you I'd much rather be with the one I love instead of someone who I barely know and may end up marrying later." Olette blushed some more and Riku made a note to send her back to Twilight Town so she could be with the one she likes, he'd rather her be truly happy instead of being forced to be with someone else she doesn't like. "What about you Selphie, what's your home like?"

"Oh, it's a huge city with giant towers that seem to reach the sky! Sometimes I don't know how my dad rules the place without losing track of everything, I know I'd defiantly have a hard time! But it's nice, and like Olette I too have someone I like back home. His name is Tidus." This time Selphie blushed and sighed dreamily. Kairi seemed a little shocked.

"Am I the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend back home?" She gasped. She looked at Riku waiting for him to state whether or not he had a girlfriend so she could attempt to get closer to him.

"Huh, oh uh if it makes you feel any better Kairi, I don't have a girlfriend here either. That's uh…kind of what you're all here for, not to be rude or anything but one of you is to become my future bride to rule Hollow Bastion with me." Kairi's eyes lit up instantly, this piece of information could be useful. "Of course, since Olette and Selphie seem to already have someone I will be able to send you home if you like, I don't want to force you into anything. Of course it'll have to be after a few months, just so it seems like I got to know you better, which I'm sure I will." There was joy in the two brunettes' eyes at this news. At least Prince Riku was caring of other's feeling unlike some other stuck up princes they had met.

After dinner, Riku bid goodnight to the girls and went to his room to get ready for bed. He had to admit, dinner wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but he felt as though he may need a break from the girls, so he decided to take a walk around town the next day. He might have to sneak out of course because his father might tell him to bring the girls along for a tour, so he'll have to leave sometime during the afternoon when his father is usually in the study working on documents to give to parliament. Riku, crawled into bed and almost immediately fell asleep, these next few months were going to be long and stressful.


	3. Accidental Meeting

**Whoo, new chapter! Boy am i on a roll! Weird though, this is what happened with Torn Apart...I would update often and be thinking up ideas non stop and then I get a strange case of writter's block...then it took me forever to finaly finish the story....well i just hope it doesn't happen this time.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...sadly. _

Chapter 3

* * *

Riku carefully walked through the garden, watching out for anyone who might see him and report him for sneaking out while he should be with the princesses. Not 5 minuets ago, Riku was guiding the girls through the palace and explaining where everything was. Kairi dared to ask where Riku's room was, but he just coughed and didn't answer. A few minuets later, Riku excused himself saying he had some stuff to do and snuck out of the palace.

By now, Riku was already in the quiet town. He looked around and saw many smiling people browsing through shops, children looking at toys they wanted for Christmas though it was barely even November. A few people bowed as they spotted the young prince but did not do anything to attract attention. Riku waved back and continued on his way. Unfortunately something happened that Riku was always tying desperately avoid whenever he went out.

"OMIGOSH!!" A high pitch squeal pierced the air and Riku froze mid-step. "IT'S PRINCE RIKU!!!" More girls joined in the squealing and suddenly Riku was being chased by love-stuck girls. Without a moment's hesitation, Riku took off running, franticly trying to escape. The teen soon got a few blocks ahead of the mob but he knew better than to stop or slow down. When he looked behind him to see how far away he was he suddenly found himself on the floor having collided with someone.

"Owww…" The stranger moaned in pain. Still on the ground, Riku looked back and saw the mob rounding the corner of the road.

"Please you've got to help me!" Riku begged desperately. The other person looked over at the approaching fan girls. His eyes became wide in shock.

"Come on," The stranger pulled Riku up by the wrist and they began running again. Riku didn't know where this person was leading him, but as long as he got away from those girls he was grateful.

After running down a few streets Riku was pulled into a dark alleyway. Both kept silent as they watched the mob of girls run past them, oblivious to the pair's hiding place. They waited until the girls were gone before moving.

"Man thanks," Riku panted, "I would probably still be running if you hadn't helped me." Riku looked at his savior for closely for the first time. It was a boy, maybe only a year younger than he was with spiky brown hair that stuck up in every direction. When the boy looked up to reply his face paled when he saw who he was speaking to.

"P-Prince Riku," The brunette gasped. He immediately dropped to one knee and lowered his head to face the floor. "I-I apologize your highness, I didn't know it was you …" The poor boy was flustered and stumbling for words. Riku rolled his eyes and pulled the younger up carefully by the elbow.

"Please, don't bow; I don't like it when people bow to me in public. Besides you saved me from those rabid girls," Riku said lightly, "you have absolutely no reason to bow." Though he was no longer on the ground, the younger teen still kept his head down, too embarrassed to look at the royal before him.

"Oh…thank you your highness, I mean I just didn't want to seem rude to you if I didn't bow," he explained. Riku nodded though the brunette couldn't see it.

"So, can I know the name of my savior?" Riku asked nicely. At this the boy looked up at the silverlet and smiled widely.

"My names Sora your highness," the brunette's face turned a slight shade of pink when he realized he was looking straight at the prince. Sora took in Riku's features, his long silver hair that went down the middle of his back, and how his bangs shrouded his aqua colored eyes at certain angles. His milky pale skin and how muscular the teen looked. Sora felt like his face was on fire, since when did the prince look so attractive? Sure he had seen him before but never this close up. Maybe that was why Sora noticed so much about him.

"Sora, that's a very nice name. Well, since it seems to be getting late, how 'bout I escort you home?" Riku asked politely. "You'll have to lead though, since I don't now where you live."

Sora blushed at Riku's offer but shook his head. "No, you don't have to do that, I'll be fine." He protested.

"No I do have to; it's the least I can do after you helped me. Besides, I may need your help if those girls see me again," Riku joked. Sora laughed a little too and decided to let Riku take him home. The older teen smiled and they began their walk to wherever Sora lived.

* * *

"So, Sora," Riku started attempting to spark a conversation, "what grade are you in?" The pair had been walking for about ten minuets; apparently Sora lived quite a distance from where they had met up.

"I'm in the tenth grade. I'm not all that good at math but I've got some okay grades." Sora replied linking his hands behind his head.

"I've never been in a public school before, all my life I was home schooled by different teachers who would come to the palace and would teach me. But technicly I would be in the eleventh grade."

"Oh really, well at least you get to stay home all the time." Sora said trying make the idea sound better than it probably was.

"Yeah, but I get tired of the palace, I've always been cooped up in that place. That's why I come out to town without guards, one so I can get out, and two is so I don't attract attention."

Riku and Sora continued to talk and exchange ideas about what they liked and didn't like. Such as favorite flavors of ice cream and favorite colors. About a half hour later, the two came to a stop in front of a two story red brick house. It had a nicely kept lawn and gave off a welcoming feel.

"This is it," Sora said as he went up the front door. "Thanks for walking home your highness, sorry it took so long."

"Sora, you don't have to call me your highness, just call me Riku. You're very welcome by the way. It was a pleasure meeting you." The white front door suddenly opened and a small brown head stuck out looking up at Sora.

"Sora, where have you been, mom was getting worried about you," the little girl chided. Said brunette blushed and looked over at the older teen.

"Heh, um Riku this is my baby sister, Yuna," Sora explained.

Yuna suddenly noticed Riku standing on the porch and opened the door wider. "Your highness, I didn't notice you there. What brings you to this side of town," The small girl curtsied, "would you like to come in?" Riku shook is head.

"Thank you but no, and you can just call me Riku as I was just telling your brother. It's my fault he was late getting home; I was having some difficulty with something and asked for his help. He was kind enough to assist me, though it took some time. Please let your mother know that I was what made Sora late, and to not be mad at him."

"Riku, you don't have to take the blame," Sora insisted.

"But it is my fault. Its okay Sora I don't mind."

"Mom is never going to believe this," Yuna piped up. Riku chuckled and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"I hope she does, and if not I'll stop by maybe tomorrow if I can get away from the palace again. That's unlikely but I promise I will stop by again," He looked over at Sora, "but only as long as it is alright with you."

"Oh, o-of course, whenever you'd like to visit just come on over," Sora blushed light red and Yuna snickered at her brothers face.

"Thanks, well I best be on my way. It was nice getting to know you Sora," Riku repeated, "and you too miss Yuna, have a nice day." Riku turned and began his walk home. He waved goodbye and rounded the street corner.

"You like him," Yuna squeaked, trying to hide a giggle. Sora face turned a deeper red and looked away, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I-I do not, I barley met him today, and it was on accident!" he protested.

"So, ever heard of love at first sight? Even if you don't like him that way, you still think he's hot; I don't blame you though. He's very nice, and modest," Yuna giggled and turned to go back inside. "You two would make a cute couple."

Sora followed her into the house, "I don't like him!" Yuna giggled a little louder this time.

"Yeah sure, you keep telling yourself that Sora, you'll see eventually." The older brunette sighed and ran a hand through his hair; for an eigh year old Yuna could be such a pain sometimes. But he did think Riku was a great guy, even though they just met, but he doesn't like him _that _way…right?

* * *

**So good? BAD? What? Anyways, now that Sora and Riku have met, this is where the romance kind of sort of begins. Its not going to be obvious for either of them that they like each other but eventually, like Yuna said. Review please and uh....I don't know i'll find something to give you....**


	4. Friendship and Feelings

Okay so i know its been a few weeks since i updated last but school and homework are getting in the way and this one boy (no i don't like him!!) is very annoying and attempt to steal or see what I am writting during advisory. This is becoming a habit for most people, they ask what i'm writting and continue to ask or try to steal it (which makes me go nuts and panic). But enough about my problems on to the story.

_Disclaimer:**I do not own Riku or Sora or Yuna or any of the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters in this story. If anyone finds out a way to own them please let me know.**_

Chapter 4

* * *

Riku walked down the cold cement sidewalk on his way to visit Sora. Ever since their run in with each other a few weekends ago, they had become very close friends. This was new territory for Riku, he had never really had true friends, and at least, he hoped Sora wasn't like all those other people who only hung out with him for his money and royal status. He really liked Sora and hopped they remained friends for a long time.

As he approached the porch, Riku noticed Yuna sitting on the steps playing with what looked like a rubix cube. "Hey Yuna, what are doing out here?" The silverlet asked when he stood by the small girl. She put the plastic toy down and smiled up at Riku.

"Hi Riku, I was waiting out here for you. Sora has a cold and he doesn't want to get you sick so—"

"So he asked you to tell me that we can't hang out , right?" Riku finished. Yuna nodded in agreement. The older teen laughed softly. "Can you take me to his room?" Yuna looked at Riku shocked.

"But he said—" Yuna began to protest but Riku stopped her mid sentence by holding up his hand.

"I don't care; I'm not going to get sick. So will you _please_ take me to his room?" Yuna sighed and motioned Riku to follow. The small brunette led Riku inside past a beautifully furnished living room. Of all the times he and Sora had hung out he had never been inside the house.

After walking up the white carpet stairs, Yuna came to a stop in front of a dark blue door.

"Okay here's his room," Yuna pointed out. Both she and Riku cringed when they heard Sora burst out in a fit of harsh coughing.

Riku approached the door and knocked twice. Sora sneezed before calling, "go away Yuna!" The silverlet opened the door and stepped inside the sky blue colored room. He looked over at the dark wood bed and noticed a lump underneath the dark blue blankets.

"Yuna I thought I told you to leave me alone!" A muffled voice called. Riku chuckled lightly and quietly approached the bed. He luckily didn't have to worry about stepping on anything nosey since the room was fairly clean, save for a few scattered clothes. Riku stopped at the edge of the bed and gently curled his fingers around the end of the blankets.

He slowly pulled back the sets to reveal a sleeping Sora. The older teen smiled softly at the sight. _'Sora looks so adorable,'_ Riku felt a light blush creep onto his face. Why was he thinking that? He looked down at Sora and noticed how the brunette slept curled up tightly into a ball. Riku felt his heart flutter at the sight. He suddenly shock off the awkward emotion and leaned over with a smirk putting his lips only an inch from Sora's ear.

"Sora," Riku whispered, his long hair brushed Sora's face, "come on Sora, it's time to get up." Sora's body shuddered at the sound of Riku's husky yet gentle voice in his ear. He soon opened one blue eye and saw Riku standing above him.

"Holy—Riku oh my gosh!!" Sora sat up abruptly with a surprised look on his face. Riku burst out laughing and stood up straight. "R-Riku what are you doing here?" Sora coughed a few times, "I'm going to get you sick."

"Aw I don't care about getting sick. I'm here to take care of you." Riku smiled widely but felt his face heat up again when he examined Sora's exposed body.

Sora's skin was a perfect tan color that went well with his deep blue eyes. Unlike Riku, Sora wasn't as toned and muscular but still had a flat stomach which suited his small lithe form.

Sora squirmed under Riku's intense but soft gaze. The brunette suddenly realized what Riku was starring at and he quickly pulled the blankets up to his chin to cover his bare chest. Riku tore his eyes from the others body and looked in another direction.

"Um s-sorry I uh, spaced out," Riku said trying to keep his attention on something else. "How 'bout I make you some soup for your cold?" He suggested. Sora nodded but remembered Riku wasn't looking at him.

"Um, yeah that'd be nice," Riku walked out of the room and walked toward the stairs. He headed back down to the living room and found Yuna sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Um, Yuna could you help me? I'm going to make Sora something to eat." Riku asked still a little flushed. Yuna nodded and slide off the leather couch.

"Why is your face all red?" Yuna asked leading the way to the kitchen. "Did you see Sora naked or something?" Riku's face turned another shade of red.

"N- no I…just saw him shirtless…" Riku mumbled under his breath, hoping Yuna didn't hear him…she did.

"You saw him shirtless?!" Riku blushed an impossible shade of crimson. "Riku likes Sora, Riku likes Sora," Yuna chanted in a sing-song voice.

"I-I do not! We've only known each other for a few weeks!" Riku protested.

"That's what Sora said when you walked him home the first day you met. He denied that he thought you hot but I think he likes you. It's possible to fall for your friend, even if it is another boy."

'_He thought I was hot…?'_ Riku asked himself, but shook away the thought, "Okay well I don't really know if I like him that much, but I _do _like him." Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, that's good the first step is admitting your feeling even if it's not to the object of affection. When you look at him, how do you feel?" Yuna asked leaning against the kitchen counter. Riku thought back when he walked into Sora's room and saw him sleeping. His heart fluttered again and his stomach did summersaults at the image of the brunette.

"I feel happy, like I'm just a normal teenager with nothing to worry about like becoming king or anything like that. My hearts jumps and flutters whenever I see a smile on his face or him just doing something really adorable. Of course, Sora would never feel the same way about me," Riku looked away blushing again.

"You don't know that, he may like you too. It'll probably take a while for both of you to completely sort out your feelings. Besides if Sora does like you back, it'll take him much longer to realize how he feels than it probably will take you," Yuna pointed out. Riku nodded in agreement.

"I know, if my feelings for him are real I just hope he returns them. I'd be heartbroken if he didn't like me that way. But I guess I'd be okay as long as we remained friends, otherwise I'd be really depressed." Riku smiled contently and looked at Yuna. "Thanks a bunch Yuna, for an eight year old you're really smart." Yuna smiled proudly at Riku.

"Thanks, okay let's get started on that food, I'm sure we've kept Sora waiting long enough." Riku nodded as he followed Yuna to the kitchen, happy that he had taken the first step to figuring out his confusing emotions.

* * *

Okay this was a shortish chapter but i guess the main focus was Yuna helping Riku figure out his feelings for Sora. Um The next chapter will focus mainly on Sora and him trying to figure out his own feelings. Yuna (later on though) will try to push the two together slowly but surely and for those wondering, Kairi will see something and break Riku and Sora's hearts afterwards...Though it will kind of also be Ansem's fault....BA I've said to much. Please Review next chapter currently in progress.


	5. Confusion and Anger

HURAYYY!! Chapter 5 is up! I'm sorry it took so long, but you know school and stuff gets in the way. So yeah I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review please.

Chapter 5

* * *

Sora groaned as he rolled over on his bed to face the ceiling. Riku hadn't stopped by today because he had an audience with the Parliament. Sora of course understood, plus this gave him time to think about a few things. His feelings were a good start. They were what confused Sora the most, especially with Riku around.

Sora's heart fluttered at the thought of the silverlet. A few weeks after meeting Riku, Sora noticed more about him each day. His white, perfect smile, his slim yet muscular body…but what stood out to the brunette the most were Riku's beautiful, and breathtaking aqua eyes that could make the ocean shrink back in jealousy. Sora always felt like he could drown in them just by staring into them too long. Whenever the prince looked at him, Sora would feel his heart melt and his legs nearly collapse underneath him. Could this mean he was in love with Riku? Sora was still lost in thought and failed to notice that Yuna had walked in and stood at the edge of his bed.

"So are you going to tell him how you feel?" She asked suddenly. Sora jumped a bit and gave her a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Riku," Yuna clarified, "are you going to tell him you like him?"

"What makes you think I like Riku?" Sora challenged.

"The look on your face just now is the same look you get whenever he's here" Yuna noted. "It's obvious you like him." At this Sora blushed a light red.

"W-well maybe…but I can't just tell him that I like him! He'll think I'm weird and disgusting." Yuna got a knowing look on her face and smiled.

"You'd be surprised Sora, I think that Riku likes you too," Yuna said with an even larger smile. Sora rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Just how do you figure that?" Sora asked with some hope in his voice. Yuna's smile became a smirk as she linked her hands behind her back.

"Oh it's just a feeling," the smaller brunette replied. Sora seemed to believe this and made his face serious.

"You better hope your _feeling _is accurate 'cause I don't want to make a fool of myself by telling Riku I like him and he ends up hating me," Sora concluded. Yuna giggled while jumping up and down.

"Don't worry Sora I won't tell," Yuna promised. _'Now I've just got to push both of you together so maybe one of you will confess,'_ she thought to herself. Sora lied back down, facing the ceiling.

"It's unlikely Riku won't already have a girlfriend, he _is_ the prince after all," Sora whispered mostly to himself.

"Don't worry about it, I read that sometimes, even if the prince or princess is betrothed they can usually date other people. So you've got a chance," the younger informed.

"Thanks Yuna, you're a great help when it comes to romantic emotional confusion."

"No problem, it what girls do. I'll be downstairs if you want to talk some more," Yuna turned to the door and left. Sora sighed contently as he closed his eyes. It was almost every girls dream to talk to, let alone _date _Riku. But Sora had a chance to fulfill this dream…hopefully.

(LINE)

_Kairi_

The young red head walked gracefully down the marble floor hallway of the palace she currently resided in. She donned a simple light pink dress that dropped just above her small ankles with a darker pink wool sweater and shoes to match.

As she approached her destination, Kairi wondered if any of the other princesses would be concerned about the matter she was planning to discuss. Knocked on the oak door twice and waited for the approval to enter.

"Come in!" A cheery voice called. Kairi turned the brass knob and pushed open the door. As she stepped into the room she noticed Selphie and Olette sitting at the vanity while Olette was trying to style Selphie's hair.

"Oh hey Kai," Olette greeted, "we're trying to come up with a new style for short hair, want to try?" She offered. Olette was wearing a dark green long sleeved blouse with a lighter color skirt that matched the color of her eyes.

"Yea Kairi its fun I'll style your hair after Olette is done with mine, K?" Selphie piped up. She was wearing a blue dress that was about half way past her knees with no shoes since she was already in her own room.

"Thanks but I'll pass," Kairi said as she sat on the bed and smoothed out her dress. "Have you girls noticed anything about prince Riku lately?" She asked casually.

"You mean like his beautiful aqua eyes?" Olette swooned.

"Or his stunning hair and heart melting smile?" Selphie sighed dreamily.

"Or how about his sexy body and his kind attitude and politeness?"

"Oooh or maybe—"

"NO!" Kairi interrupted loudly. "Yes those things are true but I'm talking about how Prince Riku is almost always away from the palace. Hasn't anyone noticed? He is sneaks out every day and doesn't get back until nearly sunset. I think he's up to something." Kairi stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed that he is away from the palace a lot," Olette said stopping at her attempt at styling Selphie's hair.

"Hey yeah," Selphie jumped in. She gasped suddenly as though she realized something…which she kind of did, "maybe he has a secret love! Oh that's so romantic, sneaking out to see the one you love behind other people's back. That is so beautiful!" Selphie exclaimed getting lost in her romantic fantasy world.

"No, it's not romantic," Kairi protested, "Riku is supposed to be here, courting _us_! Not lollygagging around with some dirt poor peasant. His duty was to choose one of us to be his future brides, but instead he's never here."

"Well maybe he doesn't have a lover, maybe he's just going out to see the town," Olette suggested.

"Then shouldn't he take us with him? If one of us is going to rule this kingdom with him we should get to know the area as well." Kairi was on edge, she was expecting Olette and Selphie to agree with her so they could see what the prince was up to. Instead they were saying it was _romantic_ that he could be sneaking out to see some commoner who could be his _lover_.

"Kairi it his business, you can't control what the prince does," Selphie informed, "Besides even though he's going to marry one of us eventually he can date whoever he want for the time being." Kairi growled quietly and glared at the other two princesses.

"_Fine_, if you don't think Riku is acting suspicious then I'll just have to find out myself." Kairi stood from the bed and made her way to the door.

"You're going to _spy_ on the prince?!" Selphie and Olette asked simultaneously. "Kairi you can get into serious trouble for that."

"So what, I'm going to catch Riku doing…whatever it is he's doing behind our backs and you can't stop me!" She slammed the door behind her and stormed down to her own room. _'Riku is mine and nobody else can have him, I _will_ be his wife and queen. No one can stand in my way.'

* * *

_

DunDun DUUUNNNN! What could Kairi possibly be planning? Will Yuna be able to get Riku and Sora together? Which one will confess first? Tune in next time for another chapter of _LIMITED LOVE!_

lol wanted to do that, anyways I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think will happen or how you thought the chapter was. Thanks


	6. Is It Love?

Wow its only been a few days since I updated Chapter 5 and LOOK, a new chapter is here! Now that it is my winter break off from school I will have more time to update this story...hopefully. Please enjoy this chapter I put a lot of thought into it and I can feel the writters block coming up soon. Like I said before that's what happened with Torn Apart _**(which is another story of mine you should read if you haven't...please)**_ I would be on a roll updateing left and right then WHAMM! Sudden writters block and i didn't update for a few months. But I'll try not to let that happen to this story..._try_ is the key word. Anyways enjyoy and please Review!

Chapter 6

* * *

Riku walked briskly down the familiar path to—you guessed it—Sora's house. He and the brunette had planned to hang out today…although they hadn't actually decided on what to on that particular day. The good thing about today was it was Friday, so neither Sora nor Riku had to be home at a certain time.

Not five minutes later Riku walked up the four steps leading to the front door. He knocked twice and about two minutes later Yuna swung the door open at a swift rate.

"Oh Riku good you're here, Sora's up in his room waiting for you," Yuna smiled letting the prince inside. Riku smiled back and stood in the living room before heading upstairs.

"What was he doing?" Riku asked casually.

"Um I think he was playing video games or something, but he's been anxious about today so you might not want to keep him waiting," the smaller explained. This explanation though was actually a lie. Earlier that afternoon Sora had requested that Yuna wake him from his nap at about four thirty, which was an hour before Riku was supposed to arrive. Yuna agreed but had secretly decided to do otherwise. The second Riku had knocked on the door Yuan rushed upstairs and violently woke Sora telling him Riku was already downstairs causing the teen to scramble around franticly looking for something suitable to wear.

Yuan laughed at the memory, if her plan went as she expected Riku should walk into Sora's room while he's still getting dressed. She snickered quietly but stopped when she noticed Riku staring at her strangely.

"Um…yeah well, I'm going to go get Sora okay. Be back in a second." With that Riku proceeded up to the other teen's room. When he approached the dark blue door he heard a series of mumbling and what sounding like shuffling on the ground. Curiosity took over and Riku opened the door without knocking (not like he really needed to Sora had told him he didn't need to knock). Riku stood in the doorway and searched around the room for Sora. Clothes were scattered all along the room which made it look like a hurricane hit. Riku's eyes fell upon the walk-in closet where clothes seemed to be flying out.

As he approached the closet Sora suddenly stumbled out tripping over a stray shoe and falling into Riku's arms.

"Whoa Sora, what's the rush?" Riku laughed. Sora yelped in surprise and jumped away from the silverlet's embrace. At this point Riku noticed why Sora seemed to be so jumpy. The brunette was clothed in absolutely nothing but a pair of blood red boxers with a white waistband. Riku stared in shock and awe at the sight before him. He had never known Sora was so- so…_beautiful_. Sure he had seen him shirtless before but this was going way beyond that.

"I-I'm sorry I thought…I'll be downstairs!" Riku speed out the door in a flash and shut the door behind him. He slouched against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. His heartbeat seemed to have sped up suddenly and his breathing came out slow and uneven.

'_I can't believe…I saw Sora…'_ Riku couldn't even finish the thought without fear of having a nosebleed. The image of Sora's thin body and toned –but not large- full body muscles, and that perfect sun-kissed skin replayed itself over and over again in Riku's head, causing him to feel lightheaded. He decided to stay downstairs for the time being so he could try and get the addicting pictures out of his head.

"Wasn't he ready?" Yuan asked innocently when Riku returned to the living room alone. The prince sat down next to her on the couch and tried to calm himself as best he could.

"Uh n-no, he was um still getting his uh shoes on," Riku lied. Yuan smiled at this and knew that her plan had worked. She could see the glazed look in his aqua eyes and the blush on his face. This was only the beginning, eventually she'd do more to push them together in the most awkward ways or moment until one of them snapped and confessed. She guessed it would be Riku who confessed first but you never know.

Sora came down the white carpet steps about 5 minutes later wearing a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue shirt over a long sleeve white shirt due to the mildly cool weather.

"Sorry for making you wait Riku," Sora said trying not to think of the incident earlier, "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I don't know what do you feel like doing today, we've got all evening and my father doesn't care when I get home on Fridays unless something important is to be done, so we've got time." Riku explained.

"Hey how about you two go to the carnival down at the park? It takes place all day it sounds really fun!" Yuna suggested.

"Yeah that sounds fun," Sora agreed, "Can we go Riku?" Sora asked excitedly. Riku shrugged and smiled at the other teen.

"Well I don't see why not. What about you Yuna, aren't you going to come with us?" Riku asked. Yuna shook her head but smiled at Riku.

"No thanks, I'm going to invite Rikku and Lulu over today, is that alright Sora?" Sora nodded and watched as Yuna ran off to call her friends. He knew he could trust Yuna alone with her friends, they were eight, what could they possibly do?

"Okay then Sora, want to go ahead and leave?" Riku asked after Yuna went to the kitchen.

"Sure, to the carnival!" Sora cheered and walked to the front door, he was about to reach for the handle when Riku's hand beat him to it and he swung the door open himself. Riku gestured for Sora to exit first causing the brunette to develop a slight blush on his face.

"We'll be back later Yuna!" Sora called before closing the door, "Be careful!"

"Okay!" The younger called back and continued her conversation. "Okay you guys meet me at my house tomorrow, then we'll follow Riku and Sora around and do whatever we can to get them closer together. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Rikku and Lulu said at once. "See you then," with that Yuna hung up the phone and walked over to the couch and turn on the TV.

'_This is perfect, with Rikku and Lulu's help Sora and Riku should be together by the end of the weekend. I am brilliant.'_

* * *

Riku and Sora walked happily through the park carnival both wondering what to do next. They had already ridden the Ferris Wheel, the roller coaster and that ride where it spins so fast you get pinned to a wall. (**A/N: **_I don't know the name of it.)_ There wasn't much left to do but luckily there weren't too many people so there was no waiting in line.

"So what do you want to do now Sora?" Riku asked as they past the games booth. He didn't notice Sora had stopped at one of the booths and was staring at something hanging above him.

When Riku approached Sora from behind he saw what exactly the brunette was looking at. It was a medium size stuffed bear with silver fur and aqua eyes just like Riku, which was kind of the reason Sora wanted it. But he wouldn't ask Riku for it, he didn't want to be given gifts from Riku just because the older boy could afford it.

"Do you want that Sora?" Riku offered snapping the boy out of his daze. "I could win it for you if you'd like."

"No, that's okay Riku. I don't want you spending money on me for little things," Sora protested. "Let's just go get some food or something I'm hungry." Sora began to walk towards the food section when he heard the booth attendant speak.

"Three shots for five dollars," The man said. Sora turned around to see Riku pulling out his wallet and placing five dollars on the booth and taking the BB gun preparing to shoot at the three bottles he was supposed to knock down.

"Riku don't, I told you I didn't want you spending money on me," Sora whined as he tried to pull Riku away from the game.

"Well I want to get you something, besides I can tell you like the bear, so I'm going to try to win it for you." Riku aimed at the bottles and pulled the trigger. Both he and Sora watched as the bottles fell to the ground on the first shot. The attendant stood there shocked as well but shrugged and turned back to Riku.

"Nice shot kid," he said obviously not recognizing Riku as the prince in the setting sunlight. "So which one you want?" Riku pointed to the silver bear and the attendant brought it down handing it to the teen.

"Thanks," Riku said before turning to Sora, "here you go Sora." The brunette blushed when he felt their hands brush as he took the bear.

"T-thanks Riku, I love it." Sora stammered. Riku smiled and the two proceeded to walk to the food area to get some food.

* * *

By the time the two teens got home it was around eleven at night. They were sitting at a table talking when Sora began to yawn and look sleepy. So now the pair was walking up the steps to Sora's house while the brunette clutched the silver bear tightly as though it were a priceless item. Sora stopped in front of the door and turned to face the silverlet.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Riku," Sora blushed, "we should do something again tomorrow, are you free?"

"Yep, unless my father suddenly decides to do something, but I should most likely be here tomorrow. What time should I arrive?"

"Noon or later I guess," Sora replied. "So I guess I'll see you later then." Riku nodded but paused for a moment before stepping closer to Sora and placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Riku said unembarrassed. "Bye," he turned and walked off down the street waving good bye to Sora. The brunette stood on the porch and waved back, slightly in shock at the kiss Riku had given him. He blushed deeper and walked back inside, locking the door behind him. Sora sighed dreamily and leaned against the door, holding the bear closer to him. He failed to notice Yuna smiling at him from the couch.

"Did you have fun?" the small brunette asked smiling. Sora snapped out of his daze and smiled awkwardly at his sister.

"Uh y-yeah," Sora cleared his throat trying to pull himself together. "What about you, did you have fun with Lulu and Rikku?" Yuan jumped at the question she didn't expect.

"Oh um yea we watched TV and talked some not much," she lied. "So why were you blushing and sighing like you had just been kissed?" Yuna asked curiously. Sora blushed again and started mumbling to himself. Why did Yuna always seem to know what had happened even though she hadn't been there??

"Well um—I – I had er…R-Riku had…given me a kiss," he said the last part almost silently. Yuna stood up in shock and joy.

"Really he gave you a kiss, where did he kiss you, on the lips, on the cheek WHERE??!!" She shouted franticly. Maybe she didn't need to push them together, Riku seemed to be doing it all on his own.

"Calm down Yuna, it was only on the top of my head," Sora explained. "No big deal."

"No big deal? Sora how could you say that? This is a _huge_ deal. Do you realize that this could be Riku's way of saying he likes you?" The younger brunette said seriously.

"I- I do," Sora said beginning to feel a little scared at his younger sisters excitement. "But I don't think it is, Riku wouldn't be so straight forward like that."

"You don't know that," Yuna countered. "I'm positive this is Riku's way of telling you he loves you!"

"Whoa Yuna, _love,_ don't you thinks that's jumping the gun?" Sora asked.

"No, look Sora if you don't think that Riku has feelings for you, believe me he does. But since you're not going to listen to me I'll just have to make you see." Yuna promised. Sora waved it off and made his way to the staircase.

"Whatever Yuna," Sora said, "I'm going to bed now, good night and don't stay up to late." The teen brunette disappeared into his room and closed the door behind him.

"Sora is so stubborn, but I know that with Rikku and Lulu's help my plan will be a success." Yuna yawned before and walked up to her own room as well, silently plotting for tomorrow's adventure.

* * *

Riku walked back to the palace, following the glowing streetlamps down the dark and silent road. He thought back about the fun he had today with Sora at the carnival. He had never been to a carnival before and being able to go with the brunette teen was more than enough to make the experience a magnificent one.

Then he thought about how he had said good bye to Sora. Sure it was a normal friend-like good bye but there was one thing that confused Riku the most.

'_Why did I give him a kiss, what made me do that?' _Riku asked himself repeatedly. Sure he had feelings for the boy but a kiss was pushing it a little too much. _'Maybe I should confess before I do something totally drastic and scare him away.'_

When Riku approached the place gates he simply nodded to the guards and was allowed access with no questions asked. He quietly walked to his room on the second floor and prepared for bed.

"Yeah…maybe I'll just confess…but when…and how?" Riku wondered as he crawled under the black covers. "I'll find a way," he whispered to himself, "I'll tell him how I feel this Sunday…maybe." With those last words Riku drifted off into a comfortable sleep dreaming of a possible future of him and Sora — the love of his life.

* * *

***Cowers in fear in a dark corner*** Um...Did you like it? Don't kill me!! ***Runs away***

Sora: _Well why she goes and hides from imaginary angry readers please Review and be nice. She'll get back to the computer as soon as I can find her._

**Riku:**_ Aww lets just leave her Sora *smiles seductivly* I know somthing better we can do...*grabs Sora and walks to random bedroom*_

Sora:_ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	7. Plans and Gifts

_Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as I promised. I would have yesterday but my mom interupted me when I was typing and almost complete to make me go wash the dishes. THEN I had to do my homework. So yea, blame my mom and School. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I have a feeling you will be a little dissapointed with me. I'll tell you why if you read the very end. REVEIW PLEASE!!_

Chapter 7

* * *

Today was the day Kairi would follow her future husband to see what he was up to all the time. Just yesterday she had bought a small camcorder at the local electronics store which was ready to be used to catch Riku at…whatever he was doing. The red head smiled evilly at the thought of when Riku would be banned from leaving the palace. Then she'd make him hers.

Kairi stood and hid the camera behind her when she heard the door to her room open. King Ansem stepped into the room and smiled at the princess.

"Good afternoon Miss Kairi," Ansem smiled. Kairi smiled back before dropping the camcorder silently on her bed and curtsying.

"Good afternoon your majesty, what honor do I have of your presence this day?" She asked sweetly.

"Well as I've already informed the other princesses, the three of you have a meeting with parliament in a few hours and tomorrow. I apologize if this interferes with any plans you may have had, but you know parliament." The king chuckled. Kairi continued smiling when she was really screaming and pulling her hair out in her head.

"No of course not," she lied, "what time?"

"There will be a limo picking you girls up around four so you've got about three hours to do as you like." Ansem stated. He paused for a moment then began to speak again. "By the way, have you see Riku?"

"Um no, I haven't seen him all day," Kairi replied honestly.

"I wonder where he could be," Ansem mumbled to himself. "Knowing him he's probably out in town again, he's been doing that a lot lately. Oh well, I will see you later then princess Kairi." With that the king left the room once again. Kairi sat back down on her pink bed and groaned in frustration. Of course that had interfered with her plans. She was supposed to be spying on Riku not meeting with the damned parliament!

"I guess I'll have to postpone for another day then," She mumbled to herself. Kairi placed the camcorder in the nightstand drawer. "But sooner or later, Riku _will _be mine."

* * *

Riku sat on the couch waiting for Sora to finish getting ready. This time when Riku came over he simply knocked telling Sora he'd be downstairs. He really didn't want to have to experience the embarrassing incident of walking in on Sora naked again. Even though he really didn't mind…but that's not the point.

"Okay you guys, you know what to do," Yuna said as she and her two friends sat on the floor of her room. Today was the day her plan would be put into action, all three girls would try their hardest to get Riku and Sora together so maybe one of them would confess by the end of the day. Rikku and Lulu nodded in agreement to the brunette.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," Rikku giggled. Although Yuna didn't really know what plans the older teens had for the day, she would make her plan fit to whatever they decided to do.

"Um, I guess we should head downstairs to see what Riku and my brother will be doing today so we can get ready," Yuna suggested. The three girls stood and walked out of the bedroom down the stairs to the living room where Riku and Sora were currently sitting.

"So um…what do you want to do today Riku?" Sora asked. The silverlet shrugged but smiled when the younger girls entered the room.

"Can't figure out what to do?" Rikku piped up.

"No, we can't decide," Sora replied.

"It's not that we can't decide, but everything requires me to go out in broad daylight in crowded, public areas," Riku noted, "I don't want to draw attention by going out because someone is going to see me and we're going to end up being chased by fans and media and…well I don't want to have to make Sora go through that." Said brunette blushed at Riku's thoughtfulness.

"How about disguising yourself?" Yuna suggested. Both Riku and Sora gave her a blank look that said 'what are you talking about?'

"Lulu can use magic to change your looks," Yuna explained. "She can change your hair color, eye color, height, skin tone, anything, right Lulu?" The black haired girl nodded silently and clutched her moogle toy closer to her stomach.

"There's an idea," Sora commented. "what do you say Riku, let Yuna change your hair color or something." Riku pouted and covered his hair with his hands.

"Aww but I like my hair…" he complained. Sora rolled his eyes and laughed.

"It'll only be temporary," Lulu finally spoke. "When you get back I can change it to how it was originally." Riku seemed to be thinking about this suggestion and finally nodded in agreement.

"Okay I guess so," Sora and Yuna both cheered simultaneously, "alright Lulu, work your magic." Lulu nodded and closed her eyes while muttering words a foreign language. Blue sparks danced around Riku's head and all watched in awe as the teens hair began to turn several shades darker before settling on a deep color of black. When Riku opened his eyes (he had closed them at some point) Sora noticed his eyes had turned a more blue color as well instead of their usual aqua. His skin also seemed to have gotten a slight tan color in place of his natural pale complexion.

"All done," Lulu stated. "Looks good," everyone nodded in agreement and Riku walked over to the bathroom down a hallway to look in the mirror.

"Hey it does look good," Riku commented. "So I guess we can go now," he said returning to the living room. "But um…what exactly _are_ we going to do?" Riku asked Sora.

"Why don't you just relax and walk around town, go shopping or go to a park or something." Rikku offered in effort to get the older teens out of the house already.

"Sounds good to me," Sora said, "you okay with that Riku?" The prince nodded and Sora smiled before grabbing his wrist and pulling the elder out the door. "Okay then, see you later!" He called before closing the door behind him.

"Finally," Yuna muttered. "Okay Lulu, once more please," Lulu nodded and once again began speaking the strange words as purple sparks began shimmering around the three girls. _'This plan will go perfectly,'_ Yuna thought, _'I just know it.'_

* * *

Riku and Sora decided to begin their day at the shopping complex in the middle of town. Well actually, _Riku_ decided this, Sora was strongly objecting that they go because he didn't want Riku spending money on him…which was the reason the prince wanted to shop, so he could buy something for Sora. Now the pair was walking casually through the mall like area without attracting the attention of a single passerby. The two had stopped at a few different stores but each time Riku tried to get something for Sora, the brunette would turn it down.

"Come on Sora, why won't you let me get you anything, it's only a gift." The once silverlet complained as they left yet another store.

"Because Ri, I don't want you spending money on me, I don't need a gift. I'm happy just being able to hang out with you," Sora blushed.

"Aww thanks Sora," Riku said wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "But I'm still going to get you something," the brunette sighed rolled his blue eyes.

"Fine, but don't give me something that is more than one hundred dollars."

"Darn, I was looking at a gift worth at least a thousand," Riku joked. He let go of Sora who inwardly pouted at the loss of contact but didn't let it show. As the teens continued to aimlessly wander the stores they failed to notice a trio of girls who were following them a few yards behind.

"Okay when they pass that store," a small blond pointed to a girl's jewelry store, "You and I will run in passing right in front of them." Another read head girl nodded and they continued to follow the pair ahead.

"Ready?" the blond asked. The other girl nodded once and faced towards the store. The blond waited for a few seconds before giving the signal. "GO!" Both girls raced forward giggling in excitement as they passed if front of Riku and Sora who were still walking. They came at such a quick pace that neither teen saw the two girls coming, causing Sora to stop abruptly and lose his balance. Thanks to Riku's quick reflexes he was able to safely catch Sora before the brunette hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked still holding Sora barely a foot off the ground, the smaller teen nodded and tried pushing himself up. Unfortunately Sora managed to trip as soon as he stood straight up and ending up falling onto Riku again with his face in the prince's chest. Again Riku caught him but couldn't hide a blush when he saw Sora's head buried in his shirt.

"S-sorry," Sora muttered as he stood up again much more slowly this time with a dark blush on his tanned face. He looked over in the purple store where the two girls from earlier were giggling as they browsed the selection of jewelry. "They must have been really excited about something…" Sora noted turning away again. Riku stayed silent but nodded in agreement.

"Shall we continue on?" The (once) silverlet asked motioning his hands in the direction they were originally headed. Sora nodded and both went on their way. The two girls came back out of the store when they saw Riku and Sora begin to walk away again.

"Great job Rikku," the blond girl cheered to the red head, "did you see that blush on their faces? It totally worked!" Rikku nodded smiling widely. Another girl, one with violet-silver hair, ran up to the other two a slight smile on her face.

"That was great Yuna," she said as she stopped in front of her friends.

"Okay let's keep following them to see if they're going to need any more _help_," Yuna pointed in the direction the older pair had gone and the three girls continued following the two teens.

* * *

Riku and Sora walked in comfortable silence as they kept wandering the shopping complex. Sora had his hands folded casually behind his head while Riku glanced at passing stores trying to spot a suitable gift for the brunette. So far nothing seemed good enough…until now. Riku nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a gift that could be worthy of getting for Sora. It was beautiful sterling silver crown necklace on a heavy looking chain. It shined brilliantly under the display lights giving it a sparkling look.

'_It's perfect,'_ Riku thought, _'I can probably give it to Sora when I…well when the time comes.'_ Now that he knew what he wanted to get the brunette all he needed was a way to get rid of him, since he knew that if he showed Sora the necklace the teen would immediately reject it, saying that it was too expensive and he didn't deserve it.

"What are you lookin' at Riku?" Sora asked noticing that the princes' attention was elsewhere. Riku snapped out of his daze and smiled casually at Sora. He silently thanked the fact that both of them had walked a few good feet away from the store so Sora could not ask if he was looking at anything in particular.

"Oh, uh nothing just…thinking," he said quickly. Sora eyed him suspiciously but shrugged it off.

"What do you want to do now Ri?" The brunette asked smiling.

"Uh well I'm getting kind of hungry but I have- no want to go check something out so can you get us something to eat? I'll give you the money and meet you in the food court when I'm done." Riku brought out his wallet and handed Sora 30 dollars. Said brunette looked slightly confused.

"Um…okay that sounds good," he said unsure, "but what do you want me to get for you? There are a bunch of different restaurants in the food court." Riku shrugged trying not to show his eagerness to get rid of Sora.

"Surprise me!" He said finally. "I promise I'll find you at one of the tables after I get done with this, okay?" Sora hesitated but nodded and stuffed the money in his pocket. He began walking in the direction of the food court but turned back and called to Riku.

"Meet you there," he said confirming it for the final time. Riku nodded and waited until Sora was out of sight before walking back to the store he had seen.\

* * *

Yuna, Rikku and Lulu had just walked around the corner when they saw Riku walking into what appeared to be a jewelry store.

"Oooh lets go see what he's going to get!" Rikku suggested giggling madly. Yuna led the way and the trio sat casually on a bench that was conveniently placed in front of the store. Though they appeared to be talking and laughing about something, the girls were actually spying on the prince in disguise.

"Do you think he's going to buy something for Sora?" Lulu asked facing Yuna but her eyes were focused on the teen who was idly browsing the selections of accessories.

"I don't know," Yuna replied facing Lulu but looking at Riku, "We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

When Riku walked into the jewelry store he suddenly became extremely nervous. Why exactly, he didn't know, but he did recognize the twisting feeling in his gut as he pretended to look at the other products while discreetly making his way to his actually goal.

"May I help you sir?" A cheery voice spoke up behind Riku. The prince jumped slightly, spinning around to see who it was that had talked to him. The girl before him had long black hair that fell to her knees and similarly black colored eyes. Riku spotted her name tag and learned that her name was Tifa Lockhart.

"Uh…oh I um…I was interested in this crown necklace here," Riku pointed to the shimmering object in the window. Tifa glanced at it and smiled but still looked a little unsure.

"Good eye, we just got that one a few hours ago," she explained, "but um, isn't that a little expensive for someone your age?" Riku shook his head, silently thinking about the fact that he had unlimited access to the royal savings and could spend as much as he possibly wanted…not that he ever had of course. It didn't matter the price of the necklace, he would get if for a certain brunette anyways.

"Nope, trust me, I've got plenty of money." Riku assured the worker. A look of astonishment came over Tifa's face but she shrugged it off and gingerly lifted the necklace from its clear, open top display case, being careful not to touch the silver crown itself.

"This one right?" Riku nodded and followed Tifa when she walked over to the main display counter (where the cash register is) and placed the jewelry on a purple square, velvet cloth. "Now, because this one is brand new and you're the very first person to notice it, the price is –I'm sorry to say- $10,000." Riku's expression didn't change as he listened to Tifa's explanation.

"That's fine, it's not expensive," Riku was looking at the future gift and failed to notice Tifa's open-mouth, shocked expression. When the prince did look up after a few seconds, he had to do a double take before he realized what he had said. "Oh uh, m-my father has an extremely high paying job overseas and my mom and I have been able to save up thousands individually over the years. I've got plenty of money to pay for this now." Tifa's face went back to a thin smile, but her eyes still gave away her surprise.

"N-now, you mean you want to completely pay for it…at this very moment?"

"Yes," Riku confirmed, "…is that a problem? If it is I can pay it off like a normal customer," he reasoned. Tifa began shaking her head rapidly.

"Oh no, no it's perfectly fine!" Tifa said quickly." I just didn't think you'd want to pay for it all at once. If it makes it easier for you, you can pay for it now."

"Alright," Riku said shrugging.

"Okay, now just to be sure; are you positive this is the one you want?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. I would like to buy the necklace." Tifa nodded and moved over a step to stand in front of the computer register.

"Okay, let me just type in this purchase…" Riku waited patiently as Tifa clicked at the keyboard. His thoughts wandered as he pictured Sora's expression when Riku finally confessed to him and revealed the shiny new necklace. The young prince confident about what he was going to do, but… the only thing that made him nervous was the possibility of Sora rejecting him and walking out of his life. The thought made Riku's heart lurch almost painfully. _'Sora wouldn't do that,'_ Riku told himself, _'he would never leave me that easily… right?'_ The teen was jerked out his thoughts when Tifa stood in front of him again.

"Okay uh… how are you going to pay for this?" She chuckled nervously. Riku smiled and pulled his black wallet from his deep jean pockets, removing a shimmering gold credit card and handed it to a gaping Tifa.

"Here you go," Riku said smiling. Tifa held the card as though it were a fragil piece of glass. She slid the card through the credit card scanner (that black thing you slide the credit card through to pay for whatever you're buying.) and handed back to it's apparently rich owner directly after.

"Do you want a box to put it in?" Tifa offered. Riku nodded and Tifa reached down beneath the glass case, pulling out a medium sized, black velvet box. She gently held the necklace in her hands and began placing it in the open box, letting the chain pool at the bottom before placing the piece of white foam under the crown pendant, letting the charm rest on the top. She closed the lid slowly and handed it to Riku. "There you go, whoever you're giving it to is a very lucky person to have such an expensive piece of jewelry bought for them."

"Thank you," Riku said pocketing the box, "and I'm very lucky to have them in my life as well." Tifa smiled at Riku who returned the friendly gesture. "Thanks again Ms. Lockhart," Riku repeated as he began walking out of the store.

"You're very welcome, and thank you as well!" Tifa called back as she watched the teen leave. She smiled to herself, knowing that the boy must be really in love to buy something that expensive for another person.

Yuna watched out of the corner of her eye as Riku walked briskly towards the food court. She grinned widely and giggled a little, looking at her friends. "Ohmigosh did you see what he bought?!" The small girl squealed. Lulu and Rikku both nodded rapidly, both also had a wide smile on their faces.

"It looked _really_ expensive," Rikku noted, "I wonder how much it cost."

"Let's go find out," Lulu suggested. The trio hopped of the metal bench and hurried into the jewelry store. "Excuse me ma'am," Lulu asked standing on the end of her toes to peer over the warm glass counter. "If I may ask, how much was that crown necklace that man purchased earlier?" Tifa smiled down at the innocent looking girls, leaning over the glass to be at eye level.

"Oh, that one was about $10,000; we just got it today, brand new. Why do you ask?" Yuna and Rikku both squealed loudly and began jumping up and down.

"No way, Sora is going to be speechless when he gets that!!" Yuna nearly screamed. "I can't wait to see this happen!" Yuna sped out the door followed by Rikku. Lulu started running after them but paused to thank Tifa.

"Thank you," she said before running after her friends. Tifa stood there a bit confused, but shrugged it off. Whatever her customers were doing was none of her business.

* * *

_Well I hope you liked it. The reason I said you might me disapointed is because Riku didn't confess to Sora in this chapter. But I promise he will in the next chapter, which I will begin now. Please review and I will give you a Sora plushie and a copy of Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memeories. SO REVIEW!!_


	8. Confession At Last

_WOO! Man I am SOOO sorry i haven't updated in a while! School and stuff you know how it goes, the same crappy excuse I use every time I'm late for updating. ANYWAYS!!! Its the moment you've been waiting for folks, the great CONFESSION!!!!! WOOOO! *Crowd Cheers* So yea, I'm going to stop rambling and let you read. I hope you like it. READ AND REVIEW!!!_

Confession

* * *

It was well past ten by the time both teens began making their way home, guided by the occasional dim street light and the pale moonlight illuminating their pathway.

"I can't believe we stayed out this late," Sora noted walking beside Riku, "But I'm glad I got to hang out with you today." Riku smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I am too Sora," he replied, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. His hand slipped inside his pocket, his fingers curling around the black velvet box within it. _'I hope this goes well,'_ he thought to himself. The two continued walking in a comfortable silence and soon the faintly lit outline of Sora's house came into view.

"Thanks again Riku, I hope we can hang out tomorrow if you're not busy," Sora smiled as they stood on the porch. Sora put his hand on the brass knob of the door and gave it a turn but was stopped when another hand clasped over his. "Riku…" Sora said in worry. He looked at the other teen who had a strange, unreadable expression and was looking at the ground in silence.

"W-wait," Riku muttered almost silently, "I-I need to tell you something." Riku walked forward a few steps and stood in front of Sora. The brunette looked worried since he had never seen the other act so strangely. "S-Sora…will you treat me the same and still be my friend no matter what?" He looked up at the younger teen with almost pleading eyes.

"Of course Riku," Sora promised, "what is it?" The young prince paused and took a deep breath, grasping the others hands gently.

"…I…I love you Sora…I think I've loved you since a few weeks after we met," Riku whispered. Sora stood there in shock, his mind trying to process what was just said.

"You… really…?" The brunette asked hesitantly. Riku nodded and slightly tightened his grip on Sora's hands. "Oh Riku I love you too, I was just too afraid that you already had a fiancé or a girlfriend and wouldn't like me that way. But if you really love me…"

"I do, I really, truly love you Sora, with my whole heart and soul," Riku released one of Sora's hands to pull out the black velvet box out. "I know you said not to buy you anything, but while we were at the mall, I saw this and I couldn't help but think of you." He lifted the lid slowly, revealing the silver crown that almost immediately glimmered with the moonlight reflecting off its smooth flat surface.

"Riku…its lovely…but I can't accept this. It must have been a fortune." Sora protested.

"Money is limitless when it comes to you love," he gently pulled the necklace from the box and unclasped the chain before wrapping it behind Sora's neck and reconnecting it.

"Riku…" Sora whispered touching the charm lightly as it rested just below his neck. The silverlet put the box back in his pocket and brought a hand to brush softly against Sora's cheek.

"You're beautiful Sora, I love you," Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's lithe waist and pulled him closer. His lips hovered barely a centimeter from the others before he completely closed the gap. Sora gasped as he felt Riku's warm, soft lips press gently against his own while his blue eyes slowly closed. Riku took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and slipped his tongue between Sora's pink lips inside the brunette's mouth.

Though unsure at first, Sora slowly became less hesitant and pushed back gently against Riku's lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around Riku's neck, and ran his hands though Riku's soft strands of hair. Never had Sora imagined his first kiss to be this mind-blowing, or from the prince himself. But the sensation was real, and so was Riku, and Sora knew he never wanted this blissful feeling to end.

Sadly the need for air became to great so Riku and Sora were forced to pull away from each other, though the distance between their faces was still very small. Both were panting slightly from the lack of oxygen, and both of their hearts were beating so quickly they thought it might explode. Riku and Sora still held on to each other tightly, and looked dreamily into the other's eyes.

"Wow…Riku…I…that was…wow," Sora panted staring into Riku's now aqua eyes. The brunette's breath was nearly taken away by the sight before him. Riku looked like an angel with the way the moon made his silver hair glow with a halo type light surrounding him.

"I'm glad you liked it as much as I did," Riku looked up from Sora and noticed three pairs of eyes staring out from a near-by window. "Looks like we aren't alone," he motioned his head to the window and Sora turned in time to see the eyes before the blinds of the window were snapped closed again. Both teens chuckled and smiled quietly.

"Oh well, I wouldn't be surprised if they were following us at the mall as well," Sora joked, oblivious to the fact that he was completely correct. Riku nodded in agreement and looked back at his new love.

"It's getting late Sora, you should be in bed and I need to be getting home before my father sends out a search party. I promise I will come to see you tomorrow though, okay?" Sora nodded in agreement and placed his head on Riku's chest, wrapping his arms around the other in a hug.

"I love you Riku," the brunette whispered.

"I love you too Sora," Riku brought his hand under Sora's chin and tilted his head up gently. He pressed his lips to Sora's in another kiss, one with no heat or desperation but one of pure raw love. The kiss was short, but felt like it was much longer to both teens. Riku pulled away and let his arms fall away from Sora's thin body. Sora shivered slightly from loss of contact and body heat and wrapped his arms around himself in attempt to keep warm.

"Bye Riku, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sora," Riku replied, he smiled at his boyfriend before turning away and beginning his walk back to the palace. Sora waited calmly for Riku to walk out of sight before heading inside to his house. He closed the door and leaned against the door with a dreamy look on his face. He barely had time to move before three small bodies clung to him squealing like crazy fan girls.

"Congratulations Sora you and Riku are finally together!" Rikku cheered hugging the older brunette tightly.

"See Sora, I told you everything would turn out alright!" Yuna noted, "Plus, you two seemed to have a great time kissing like that." Sora blushed at this and turned away embarrassed.

"I can't believe you three were watching…" Sora mumbled. The three girls giggled and stepped away from Sora allowing him to move away from the door. "Anyways, I'm going to bed now, it's late and if Lulu and Rikku are going to stay over I suggest you also get to bed." Sora walked up the steps leading to his room, "Good night," he shouted then silently closed the door to his room.

As soon as Sora stepped into his room he nearly melted with warm happiness. He couldn't believe he was actually dating the prince of Hollow Bastion. This was something that didn't happen in ones everyday life, so it was something he'd have to cherish deeply. He loved Riku, and was elated that the older teen returned his feelings. Sora well knew that he'd have to keep the relationship a secret lest the media find out and begin following the two around, and surly Riku didn't want that to happen.

He sighed and stripped down to his boxes then sliding into the cool blue sheets of his messy unmade bed. Though it took a while, Sora's eyes eventually slid shut as he fell into a calm sleep with dreams of his handsome prince floating through is mind.

* * *

When Riku finally returned to the palace everyone but the guards was already asleep. Thankfully he was able to sneak unseen into his room and immediately collapsed onto his bed, letting out a content sigh. He finally had the one thing he had been longing for, love, with most beautiful boy in all of Hollow Bastion. The young prince could not ask for anything more, he would be perfectly happy as long as he had the brunette in his life.

"Nothing could be any better than this," Riku whispered to himself. "Now all I have to do is let the princesses go home and Sora and I can be together without any worry." The prince got up and changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and crawled into his bed. The attempt for sleep seemed futile as Riku continued to toss and turn in his bed. He was much too anxious to see his brunette boyfriend again. Thankfully after a few minutes Riku was able to slipped into a deep relaxing sleep, his mind dreaming constantly about Sora, and the wonderful future that could possibly await them together.

* * *

Riku awoke groggily to the knocking sound on his bedroom door. He sat up lazily and tried to rub the sleep out of his eye. "Come in," he called his voice still heavily laced with sleep. Riku sat up and tried to pay more attention when he saw that it was his father who entered the room. "Oh, good morning father," Riku greeted, "how are you this morning?"

"Good morning Riku, I'm doing well. I just came by to tell you that I've decided to spend some time with you and the princesses today, so we're all going out to tour the town today. Isn't that great? It gives you a chance to get to know the girls better, since you're always out and about, _and_ it gives the princesses a chance to see the town." Ansem explained. Riku forced a smile at his father.

"That's great, sounds like fun. I'll get ready now so we can leave early and spend the whole day out in town." Riku lied. What he was actually thinking was, _'Aww crap, my first official day having a boyfriend and I have to spend the day with a bunch of girls.'_ Ansem smiled back at his son believing his son was actually excited about today's activities.

"Alright then, after you get dressed come down for breakfast and we can get going," he said before closing the door and leaving his son to get ready. Riku sighed and slumped back down to the pillows. So much for hanging out with Sora today…but how was he going to tell him that he wouldn't see him today? He had promised they would hang out today, obvioulsy that was not going to happen. Sora was bound to see the limo that they usually took into town…maybe he could sneak away while the princesses and his father weren't looking and run to Sora's house. He'd find a way, and if not he would desperately apologize to the brunette tomorrow about not seeing him today and pray Sora would understand which he most likely would.

"I'm sorry Sora," Riku said to no one, "I promise I'll see you tomorrow though, I love you…" the prince threw the covers off and headed to the joint bathroom to prepare for the dreaded day. He could already tell this was going to be torture…

* * *

**Hey HEY!!! Ok this is the RE-EDITED version of chapter 8. I changed the kissing scene cus people were saying it was a bit to much for a first day (minute) couple. I have no problems with that, all advice and opinions are greatly appreciatied and accepted! So yea, i toned it down some. HOpe you liked it any first time readers out there, and I PROMISE chapter 9 will be up...eventualy. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

_Just to clarify, (In case you didnt understand) During the kiss scene, Blue sparks were "danceing around Riku's hair," that was Lulu's magic fading away. If you remember in the previous chapter she used magic to change Riku's hair and eye color to disguise him while he and sora went to the mall. Sorry if some of you were a little lost, thank _**Kez-chan**_ for catching that part, i would have never known it may have been a little confusing._


	9. Problems and Solutions

**HEY THERE!!!! Im baaaaaccckkkk!!! Im sooooooo sorry I havent updated in FOREVER!! I moved back to my original home and my step dad could moniter my computer so i was never able to write or update. IT WAS HORRIBLE!! But now Im in a different home and he cant monitor me anymore. I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy this chapter! The next one will be up soon and possibly tonight or tommorw. (It depends on how busy I am) So once again Im sorry I havent updated in a while! So enough with my blabbering! ON WITH THE STORY!!**

_Summery: Riku is a prince, soon to take the throne and be wed to a princess. While walking through the town, Riku befriends a boy named Sora. As their friendship grows, Riku finds himself falling in love with Sora, but their relationship is forbidden._

* * *

Chapter 9

'_Crap,'_ Riku thought as he stared out the dark tinted windows of the even darker colored limo he was currently sitting in. _'I can't believe my father planned to go out into town today, of all days.'_ The mentioned King was currently talking to the princesses about all the wonderful things in Hollow Bastion, not even slightly noticing his son's disappointed look.

"Oh I can't wait to get to the mall," Kairi giggled and looked over at Riku as though expecting some sort of cheerful reply. When she didn't get one, she turned away from the sulking prince but still kept the smile on her face. _'What's with him?'_ she asked herself, _'he should be glad he's going out into town with me.'_

"Riku," Olette called softly getting the silverlet's attention, "what do you like most about your kingdom?" All eyes turned to him as they awaited the teen's answer. Riku took a moment and seemed to be thinking carefully about what he wanted to say. An image of Sora and Yuna flashed into his mind and he automatically smiled at the thought.

"The people," Riku finally said a small smile on his face, "they're all so nice, and it's not just because I'm the prince. Although there are some people who often chase me around town claiming to be my fan girls, I still enjoy the happy faces of the residents here." Olette and Selphie smiled genuinely and Ansem nodded in approval of his son's answer. Kairi on the other hand didn't seem to be so happy about the statement. Why would anyone say that about a bunch of poor, dirty, greedy people? The commoners weren't nice, far from it. Despite her opinion, the red head forced a smile as to not seem rude.

Riku looked back out the window and watched the passing homes and pedestrians. His eyes widened when he recognized the road they were on. _'Sora, this is Sora's street!'_ He shouted in his head, and nearly said it out loud but restrained himself as to not get weird looks and then multiple questions thrown at him. The teen waited anxiously to see if they would pass Sora's house. Riku felt both elated and guilty when the limo _did_ pass the brunette's house, only to see his boyfriend sitting on the front steps of his house, most likely waiting for Riku, with a dejected look on his innocent face. Riku's heart broke as he took in his boyfriend's expression. Sora didn't even look up as the limo passed by or he would know Riku was inside it and obviously couldn't go see him.

"Did you see that brunette kid sitting in front of his house?" Selphie asked, also noticing Sora. "He looked so sad, like he'd lost a pet or his best friend didn't come visit him even though he said he would. I feel so sorry for him." Selphie had no idea how close she was to getting Sora's situation right, which made Riku feel even worse.

"Please don't be too mad at me Sora," Riku whispered to himself. "I didn't mean for you to feel abandoned…I'm sorry…"

* * *

Sora was nearly in tears when two o' clock came around, and Riku was nowhere to be seen. Had his boyfriend already forgotten about him? Did Riku think about their relationship and decide he didn't want Sora after all? All these depressing questions were only darkening his mood further. Sora had tried to be optimistic, thinking that maybe Riku was just stuck in a meeting with parliament or he had gotten sick. That would be the most logical reason…right?

The brunette stood and walked back into his warmer, heated home and slipped off his jacket throwing it in the general direction of the coat hanger, not caring if he made it or not. Practically throwing himself onto the couch, Sora let out a deep, sad sigh, sinking deeper into the worn cushions. Yuna walked in and immediately noticed the dark cloud hanging over her brother's head. She plopped down next to him and sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Riku's not coming?" The smaller sibling asked softly. Sora didn't reply and after a few seconds tears began to suddenly run down his face, not even bothering to try and stop them.

"N-no, and he's… probably not coming over ever again," Sora mumbled between sobs, "I-I bet he… decided t-that he d-doesn't want me! I'm not good enough f-for h-him!" He cried as he buried his face in his hands. Yuna rubbed Sora's back soothingly and tried to get him to stop crying.

"Aw Sora that's not true, Riku does want you, and you _are_ good enough for him. I've seen the way he looks at you, and trust me when I say that Riku would never leave you so soon, he loves you. How could you not know that after the kiss you shared last night?"

"P-people change their m-minds all the time," Sora gasped trying to calm down, "Riku could have changed his mind about being with me!" The tears came running out of Sora's puffy blue eyes even more after the last sentence. A sharp, stinging sensation was suddenly felt across Sora's cheek and he looked over at his sister in shock.

"Sora you need to get a hold of yourself!" Yuna shouted at the older brunette. "Riku _does_ want to be with you, because he _loves _you! Just because he didn't come today doesn't mean he changed his mind. Riku's not like that. I'm positive he got caught up in something else, and since neither of you have a cell phone, and he doesn't have your number, he has no way of contacting you! But he'll be here, with _you_ tomorrow Sora, I promise." Sora looked at Yuna unsurely, still surprised at what his sister had just told -no- _shouted_ at him.

"…a-are you sure, Yuna, do you know this for a fact?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora, I _know_ Riku wouldn't abandon you. How many times do I have to say it? He _loves_ you. Okay?" Sora nodded after a few seconds and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down completely.

"Okay Yuna, I'm Sorry. I just… I got so scared…Riku is a prince and could have anyone he wants, so I guess my mind thought that maybe…despite what happened last night, he found someone else. I was only over reacting…sorry…" Sora whispered his explanation, looking down at his lap feeling extremely dumb for making such a conclusion about Riku.

"Well, as long as you know that whatever you were thinking isn't true and will never be true."

"Yeah, I know," Sora replied, sighing softly.

"Good, why don't we go out for a while, just to get your mind of things?" Yuna suggested.

"Hmmm, well alright, but not for too long okay," Sora agreed. Yuna nodded and went to go put on her shoes. When she came back, Sora was already waiting at the door. The siblings walked out and made their way to mall, neither of them expecting to see Riku at the shopping complex.

* * *

Riku sighed for the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes. He _hated_ shopping…unless he was with Sora of course. But this was just torture, _especially _Kairi. The red head had dragged him to almost _every_ store in the mall, asking for the stupidest of items to be purchased for her. Now he was stuck carrying dozens of bags with stuff that he was _sure_ Kairi didn't need. His arms felt like they were going to fall off, and he was just about ready to toss the numerous bags into the nearest garbage can.

"Oh I'm having so much fun Riku," Kairi cheered as they walked out of yet _another_ useless store. Riku cringed at the sound of her whiney, high pitched and utterly annoying voice. He forced a simile despite the urge to impale the girl with something deadly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Kairi," Riku said though clenched teeth. What he needed right now was a miracle, something that would allow him to get away even for a minute. His prayers seemed to be answered when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head abruptly and smiled widely when he saw Sora and Yuna just leaving a nearby store. Suddenly dropping the bags, he walked over to his brunette boyfriend, and hugged him from behind.

"Sora you have no idea how happy I am to see you," Riku cheered holding on tightly to the younger teen. Sora tensed up for a second before relaxing and turning his head to look at the prince.

"Riku, I didn't expect to see you here," Sora replied with a slight hit of sadness in his voice. "Why didn't you come see me like you said you would?"

"I'm sorry Sora; my father woke me up this morning and said we were going to go out into town so the visiting princesses can see the area. I couldn't say no because it would be rude. I know you're probably upset, but can you forgive me?" Riku pleaded, looking like a sad puppy. Sora couldn't resist the look and smiled up at his boyfriend.

"I forgive you Riku," he replied.

"See Sora, I told you Riku still loved you," Yuna piped up. Riku looked worriedly at Sora, with a slightly questioning look.

"You thought I didn't love you?" Riku asked. Sora looked down at the floor with a guilty expression.

"Well, we had just gotten together yesterday but when you didn't show up today…I well…I got worried that maybe you decided not to be with me anymore…" Sora explained.

"Oh Sora," Riku sighed gently stroking the brunettes cheek, "I would never leave you like that. I told you, I love you. Don't ever doubt my love for you, _ever_."

"I know Riku, I'm sorry…" Sora apologized. Riku smiled and captured his boyfriend's lips in a gentle kiss. Sora closed his eyes and leaned into the touch but then suddenly remembered where they were.

"Riku we can't," Sora gasped pulling away abruptly, "we're at the mall, other people will see us."

"Don't worry Sora; anyone who is part of the media is probably following my dad around. We don't have to worry." Riku said. Sora relaxed a bit and got closer to the older teen but jumped away when he heard a high pitched voice.

"Riku!" Kairi called, walking over to the prince. She noticed Sora and glared at him, wondering why he was talking to Riku. As soon as she reached the silverlet she immediately clutched his arm and leaned on him, as though _they_ were a couple. "What happened, you disappeared all of a sudden," she said never taking her eyes off Sora. Riku tensed at her touch and sent an apologetic look to Sora. The brunette noticed this and knew Riku was telling him that this red head was royalty.

"I was uh… helping this young man, he needed to find a store and I told him where to go." Riku lied, praying that Kairi would buy it and stop glaring at Sora.

"You're very rude," Kairi said randomly to Sora. The brunette gave her a confused look and Kairi just rolled her eyes. "The _prince_ just helped you find a stupid store, the least you could do is _thank him_. A hello and a bow to me wouldn't be so much trouble for you either. Obviously you didn't know that _I_ am a _princess_, so I guess I can let you slide with that since you're only a lowly commoner." When she said this, Riku was just about ready to hit her. How dare she talk to his boyfriend like that!

"Now Kairi you don't have to —"

"I apologize you're highness," Sora cut in bowing slightly speaking in an almost emotionless voice. "You are right, I did not realize that there was a princess in my presence, and I hope you can forgive me." Kairi scoffed at Sora but said nothing else. "Thank you very much for your help your majesty," Sora said to Riku this time. "I'm sorry if I wasted any of your time, my sister and I will be going now," Sora motioned for Yuna to follow him as they walked away from the royal pair. Riku looked pained as he watched his boyfriend walk away, unable to tell him goodbye the way _he _wanted.

"Finally, he's gone," Kairi said after a moment, "I can't _stand_ commoners." Riku felt his blood boil and he yanked his arm out of Kairi's grasp, storming off to where he knew his father would be. He didn't want to be around Kairi any longer, he could hardly stand her in the first place.

* * *

After an entire day of shopping, relaxing in a park, and enjoying the wonderful sights of Hollow Bastion, all the princesses were extremely tired, and decided to retreat to their rooms for the night. Kairi was probably the only princess who was still awake, thinking about the incident earlier at the mall.

'_Why would Riku care about some stupid commoner?' _Kairi thought as she was lying on her bed. It had really shocked her when Riku stormed off after the stranger left, like he was mad or something. _'Probably because of the kid, stupid peasant wasting _my_ Riku's time…'_ She gasped suddenly sitting up quickly and smiling to herself. Tomorrow would be the perfect day to follow Riku with her new camera and see what he is up to. There were no meetings to attend; it would just be a day of rest. A day Riku was sure to use to his advantage and leave the palace. Yes, now Kairi would finally catch Riku doing…whatever it was he was doing…

With a plan set for the next day, Kairi snuggled deeper into the blankets and let sleep take over. Riku was going to belong to her within a matter of hours, she was sure.

Sadly though, Kairi came down with a cold that very morning and was unable to go anywhere that day.

* * *

Riku walked briskly in the direction of Sora's house, carrying a small box, neatly wrapped in blue paper with a large white ribbon tied around it. After yesterday's events, Riku knew this gift would solve a lot of problems and would defiantly come in handy in the future. It wasn't expensive (he was the prince, nothing was expensive) and he was sure Sora would like it, after a few complaints of Riku spending the money on him. When he arrived at the usually home, Riku casually hid the blue box behind his back since he was unsure who would open the door. To his surprise it was Rikku, one of Yuna's friends, who opened the door. The blond girl looked up at the prince with a smile almost too wide for her face. Still smiling, she turned her back to Riku and inhaled deeply preparing to shout something…

"SOOOOORRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOUR SUPER SEXY LOVER IS HEEEERRREEEEE!!!!" She stopped screaming for a moment and turned back to Riku examining him closely. She once again faced away from the prince and opened her mouth again. "AND HES GOT A GIFT FOR YOUUUUUUUUU!!!" She giggled and skipped away leaving the door wide open for the teen to enter. A very embarrassed Sora came walking down the steps to greet his boyfriend who was also a little embarrassed… and slightly confused.

"Super sexy lover huh?" Riku wondered as Sora walked closer to him. "Where did she get that from?" Sora blushed a deep red color and rubbed the back of his neck.

"They claim I said it in my sleep this morning but…I don't know…you are defiantly sexy though" He replied sheepishly. Riku used his free arm to wrap around Sora's waist and brought the brunette closer to him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

"Well as long as you think I'm sexy, it doesn't matter where they got it from." Riku backed away from Sora and held out the perfectly wrapped gift. The younger teen looked a little shocked but gingerly took the gift and smiled at the prince.

"Thanks Riku…but you know how I feel about you spending money on me…" Riku rolled his eyes at this and laughed a bit.

"Sora, no matter how much you ask me not to, I'm _going _to spend money on you somehow. Even if you don't need, or even _want_ something, I'll get it for you anyways." Sora let out a small sigh and went to go sit on the couch, placing the box on his lap and began unwrapping the ribbon and paper carefully.

"I hope you didn't spend a fortune on this…" Sora mumbled. He peeled back the last corner of the paper and started opening the box itself.

"I'm the prince Sora, it's impossible to spend a _'fortune'_…unless I were to buy a million dollar country but even then it would not be a big waste of money…" Sora stopped working on the box and stared up at Riku with an open mouth.

"A million dollar county is not a waste of money?!" He asked stunned. Riku just shrugged in return.

"Uh… not really… well for regular people maybe but… we're getting of topic Sora! Come on and open your gift already, I know you're going to like it!" Riku urged. Sora rolled his eyes this time and finally managed to get the box open. When he looked inside another face of astonishment came across his face.

"Riku… you got me a phone?" He pulled out the small object in the box and revealed to be a deep blue colored Sidekick phone that was almost the same shade as Sora's eyes, it was already preprogrammed and ready to be used. "Oh Riku you shouldn't have, seriously, this must have cost a lot and I won't be able to pay for this kind of phone it's so expensive!"

"Don't worry about it, everything is paid for, you won't be getting a bill or anything, all you have to do is use it," Riku explained. Sora examined the phone and began flipping it open, scrolling through all the programs on it. He'd never had a phone before so this was really cool.

"This is really wonderful Riku," Sora put the phone down on the couch and stood up to give Riku a long kiss. It took him by surprise at first but the prince soon returned the kiss just as lovingly. "You're the greatest," the brunette smiled up at his boyfriend.

"I know," the silverlet joked. "Take a look at the pictures in the phone," he suggested, "I think you'll enjoy it." Sora gave Riku a suspicious look but still went back to retrieve the phone. As he looked through the pictures that he had for some reason not noticed before. He smiled at the first one which was a picture of Riku smiling genuinely at the camera. The next few where of Riku and sometimes Yuna (how Riku was able to take pictures with Yuna without him finding out was a mystery…) making funny faces. After a while Sora noticed the pictures started becoming a little more… intense. There were pictures of Riku making really seductive expressions, some with him shirtless and others like that, but there was one at the very end, this one was by far the most intense. It was of Riku completely undressed with nothing on but a slim pair of pitch black boxers clinging to his slender hips. After seeing this picture Sora promptly slid the phone closed, dropped it back to the couch and clasped his hands over his mouth and nose in attempt to hide the blush on his face as well as prevent a nosebleed.

"Riku," Sora mumbled not making eye contact with the silverlet. "Why would you put something like that on my phone?" Riku chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blushing brunette from behind and leaned close to his ear.

"Because I knew you'd like it," he whispered quietly into his love's ear. A shiver ran down Sora's spine as he pulled away from the older teen's embrace and mock stared at him.

"You're such a pervert Riku."

"Aww, I love you too baby," the prince smiled. The pair turned simultaneously when they heard giggling coming from the kitchen. Yuna, Rikku and Lulu stood at the doorway leading to the kitchen smiling innocently at the teens.

"See Sora, I told you your super sexy lover had a gift for you!" Rikku commented. Sora blushed and rolled his eyes and Riku smiled as he laughed a bit.

"That is some gift!" Yuna noted, she went over to examine the phone. "But It'll defiantly come in handy when you two have to reschedule your plans."

"That's why I bought it!" Riku declared, "but also because I love spoiling my precious boyfriend." Sora became extremely embarrassed again and the three girls proceeded to giggle like fangirls once again. The rest of the day went on as normal as can be, with lots of laughter from the girls and embarrassing but loving moments from Sora and Riku. There were a few times the couple would start to kiss and forget that there were young innocent minds (or so they thought) around. They would be about halfway into their make-out session before one of the girls (mostly Rikku) would giggle which would break the trance.

After a few hours of just relaxing and having a great time together Riku and Sora finally got a chance to be alone. Sora sat comfortably in Riku's lap as he had his arms wrapped securely around the brunette's waist holding them close together. Sora flipped through his phone and thought about how nice it was for Riku to get it for him, but also the true reason behind it.

"Riku," Sora broke the comfortable silence, "who was that girl with you at the mall yesterday?" The prince took a moment to think about the incident when the despised red-head interrupted Riku's few moments with his love, he sighed audibly and leaned his chin on the mass of spikes that was Sora's hair.

"She's a princess, but you already knew that, her name is Kairi and she is one of three princesses that were chosen to stay at the palace with my father and I," Riku began to explain.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because…before I met, and fell in love with you, I was supposed to select one of those princesses to become my bride and queen when I got to the age of when I can officially rule the kingdom of Hollow Bastion. Since I have been keeping our relationship a secret my father still believes that I am in the process of trying to choose a certain princess."

"Oh, I see… but if you need to marry a princess then… why are you with me?" The brunette wondered with a hint of sadness in his voice. Riku turned him around so they would face each other and stared deep into Sora's eyes.

"Because I love _you _and only _you_," he said seriously, "no one else will ever be able to replace you in my life." Sora blushed slightly when Riku leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.

"So then, what about the princesses, if the King expects you to select one of them and you don't want to tell him about us, how are you going to avoid marrying one of them?"

"Simple, I just send them away one by one and tell my father I didn't feel any emotional connection with either of those girls," Riku said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world and it him it practically was, but he didn't want to worry Sora so it was best he explain the situation and his plan now rather than later.

"That sounds easy enough," Sora agreed, "but it may take me a while to get over the fact that Kay…kir…kai-Kairi was clinging to you like you two were dating at the mall. She made me really upset, and it took all my self-control not to push her away." Riku laughed and nuzzled Sora's neck affectionately, as a wide smile covered his face.

"Oh believe me Sora, you have _no_ idea how much I hate that girl, I too have to keep myself from physically hurting her or even saying something rude, it can get really hard when you're around her half the day." Sora laughed as well and imagined both him and Riku attacking the princess for just existing. Although it was rather mean, he knew that Riku would probably have the same thoughts on a regular basis. Riku pulled away from Sora and glanced at a small clock on a nearby coffee table, it was nearing 8:30 and Ansem always expected Riku to be home no later than 9 on weekdays.

"Time to go?" Sora asked noticing the time as well. Riku nodded and released his hold on the brunette allowing them both to stand.

"Yea, I should get going, my father won't get mad if I'm home late he just lectures me on how there are people who could easily kidnap me and hold me for ransom or something like that, he's just being protective."

"As any parent would," Sora noted. Riku gave Sora a tight hug and a long good-bye kiss that they always shared before the prince returned home. When they parted, Sora opened the front door for the silverlet and stood at the door way as Riku began his walk home. "I love you Riku, see you tomorrow and be careful." He called.

"I will Sora, and I love you too, bye," Riku waved back and continued down the street back home. When he arrived the palace was calm and it gave him a chance to relax even more for the rest of the evening in the quiet place that was his room. He pulled out his own new phone and pulled up a picture of Sora that he had taken earlier that day. _'Soon the princesses will be returning home, and then I can rule the kingdom beside the one person who I cherish the most,' _Riku continued to daydream as he lay on his bed, and before he knew it he drifted off into a restful sleep, with absolutely no thoughts of worry ever entering his mind.

* * *

**Soooooo, good, bad? Delicious??? Lol I hoped you guys liked it, Im going to work on the next chapter right now so keep on the watch! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	10. Caught, Goodbye

**Wooo hoo! Alright, here is chapter 10!! Man it has been a while. I know I said I'd update during the weekend but i never got done with actually typing it all so... but here it is!! This chapter is a bit sad so if anyone crys for any reason PLEASE TELL ME!! I wanna see how many watery eyes are in the audience. (Yes I know im heartless, im sorry.) So read and review!! Please and thanks, ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter 10

She knew following the prince wouldn't be easy, but this was absolutely ridiculous!! Three Weeks… _three whole weeks_ and Kairi had gotten absolutely no footage of where Riku was sneaking off to. It's not that she became busy; it's that Riku would disappear! One moment Kairi would be following him with no problem, the next he'd be gone from sight! Although…some it _was_ sort of Kairi's fault. Some of the items in nearby shops caught her attention and she would stop to look…that's probably when Riku would get away…but that's not the point. Kairi _needed_ to find out what Riku was doing, the sake of her marriage to him depended on it. Despite everything though, Kairi knew today was the day she'd expose Riku. She could just feel it!

"I'm going out father," Riku called to the king as he walked down the hall. Kairi smiled to herself and she grabbed the camera on her dresser and began to follow Riku out of the palace.

'_I won't get distracted this time_,' Kairi thought, _'I won't…'_ she held the camera at eye level, keeping on finger on the hovering above the record button. So she wouldn't look suspicious or get caught, Kairi kept a safe distance from Riku while still keeping him in view, and often pretended to look around the town with the camera as though she were a tourist. She continued to follow the unknowing prince, mentally making notes of what streets they walked down that supposedly led to their mysterious destination.

It wasn't long before the rows of offices and small shops became a quiet neighborhood of neat looking homes. At this point, Kairi knew she would soon where Riku would venture off to on a daily basis. Since the buildings and occasional pedestrian were no longer around, the red head had no choice but to find and alternative to hid her as she kept a close eye on the prince. She hid behind nearby bushes and trees and the walk down the nearly empty street continued. At last Riku began walking up the path to a certain house, Kairi ducked behind a group of bushes and turned on the record function, aiming the lens carefully at Riku.

After knocking twice, Riku stood patiently before the door waiting for Sora or Yuna to answer. Today wasn't what you'd call a special day, Riku simply wanted to spend time with his beautiful boyfriend and if he arrived early they could spend more of the day together. A smile formed on his face when the door swung open and a familiar brunette boy stood in front of him, his own overjoyed smile on his perfectly tan cheeks.

"Hey Riku," Sora greeted, Riku held his arms outward silently asking Sora for a hug. The brunette walked over to the prince and was immediately wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Sora looked up at Riku with a shy grin and linked his arms around Riku's neck as well.

"Hey beautiful…" the prince replied staring lovingly into Sora's deep blue eyes. He leaned closer and meshed their lips together in a soft kiss. When the pulled away Sora's face burned a bright red and he could feel the heat emitting from them. Riku chuckled at the adorable look on the younger's face and placed another kiss on Sora's forehead. "You're so cute," he whispered. The blush seemed to deepen a few more shades and Sora had to try really hard to will it away.

"Well uh….c-come inside Riku," he stuttered, Riku nodded and followed the brunette inside shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Kairi nearly passes out where she was kneeling out of pure shock (and slight disgust). She exhaled a loud gasp she didn't even realize she was holding. Hitting the record button again, she shut off the camera and stared at the spot where Riku once stood.

"R…Riku was…no…NO HE CANT!!!" Kairi shouted as she visually panicked. "King Ansem _has_ to see this," with that the red-head took off running straight back to the palace.

* * *

When Kairi arrived at the palace she ran in so quickly even the guards were startled. She sped down the marble hall until she stood in front of King Ansem's office. She took a shaky deep breath and smoothed out her hair and skirt before knocking confidently on the dark wood door.

"You may come in," Ansem's voice boomed from inside. Kairi pushed the door open and briskly stepped in."Ah, Miss Kairi, what can I do for you today?" He asked kindly setting down his paperwork.

"I have something to show you your majesty, concerning the prince," Kairi announced seriously.

"My son," Ansem asked, "what could it be?" The princess walked over to the king's desk and placed her camera down gently on top of it. Ansem looked at the camcorder with a questioning look. "What does this have to do with Riku?"

"Please watch it your majesty," Kairi replied, "it may be shocking but…well just watch the video." Ansem waited a moment and turned on the camera, hitting the play button and watched the small screen as the video began to play. When the clip was over, he sat motionless for a second, processing what he had just seen. He looked at Kairi who had been waiting patiently and smiled forcefully.

"Thank you Kairi, now will you please excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Kairi curtsied and walked out the door, leaving her camera with the king.

"Ohhhh, Riku is going to get it now," she whispered gleefully as she returned to her room. Ansem picked up the phone sitting on his desk and dialed the number to Riku's phone.

* * *

"Aww man," Sora whined setting the game controller down, "I lost!" Riku smiled but wrapped an arm around the brunette comfortingly.

"It's okay Sora you did great," Sora pouted despite the words of encouragement.

"Yeah but you've never played this game before and you still beat me," Riku laughed but was cut off by a ring coming from his phone. Pulling it out, he noticed it was his father calling and wondered what it could be about.

"Yes Father," Riku answered into the phone.

"Riku I need you to come back to the palace immediately," the king said abruptly. "It's very urgent."

"Oh…alright then" Riku replied a bit surprised. "I'll be back soon," he hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Looks like I've got to go," He said to Sora.

"Already? Okay," Sora pouted again, "I'll see you later through right?" Riku gave Sora a kiss and smiled at the brunette.

"Of course," Riku assured. "He stood and walked towards the door, "bye Sora, I love you."

"Love you too Riku, bye," The brunette replied. Riku left the house and made his way back home, never expecting the event that was about to take place.

* * *

Riku walked calmly to his father's office where he knew the king would be waiting. When he made it to the room he noticed the door was partially open. Without knocking he peered inside.

"You wanted to see me father?" Riku asked. The King nodded silently and motioned for the prince to enter. Riku did so ands shut the door behind him, standing only about two feet before the kings desk.

"Riku," Ansem said with no emotion in his voice, "where were you just now?" Riku paused for a second but replied calmly.

"I was out in the town father, as always. Why do you ask?" Ansem leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and looking at his son with cold eyes.

"Do no lie to me Riku, where were you?" he asked again with a harsh tone.

"I was in town as I said," Riku defended, "why don you believe me?"

"If you _were_ in town then explain _this_," Ansem turned on the camera and held it in front of Riku's face as the video played. When it ended, his face paled to a ghostly white and he stared at his father with an almost frightened look.

"W-where did you get that..?" He asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"That is not important. What _I_ want to know is who this boy is and what exactly have you been doing with him." Ansem replied coldly.

"He's…no one, it doesn't matter…"

"Oh but it does, and that didn't seem like he was _'no one'_ in the video." The king paused for a second and looked seriously at his son. "Riku…are you dating this boy?" Riku's eyes went wide but then looked away from his father's gaze.

"Yes…" he replied softly. Ansem seemed to calm down and physically relax which made Riku a little less nervous but…

"Well then, now that it's all cleared up, Riku you are not allowed to see that boy anymore." Riku's head shot up and he had a stunned expression and seemed to be frozen.

"What…?"

"You heard me," Ansem said, "You are never allowed to speak to that boy again."

"But that's not fair! You can't do that!" Riku shouted.

"I can actually, because not only am I the king, I am also your father. And as your father I have every right to tell you who you can and cannot be with."

"What did Sora ever do to you?" The prince asked defensively.

"Sora, as his name seems to be, has not done anything to me. But he is a commoner or a peasant some might say. That is the type of person no prince, or anyone of royalty should befriend." Ansem explained.

"But no harm is being done! Aren't we supposed to be kind and care for our people?" Riku replied.

"If course, but having a relationship like yours is out of the question. So from this point forth, you are not allowed to leave this palace without a supervisor. You may not contact Sora ever and you will have all other form of connection with the outside world taken away."

"This isn't fair!!!" Riku insisted. "I have-" He was cut off when Ansem stood and began shouting furiously.

"My word is law Riku!! For the last time you are forbidden from ever being with that damned boy in any way!!"

"BUT I LOVE HIM!!!" Riku cried. Ansem was silent for a second and stared angrily at his son.

"I don't care if he's pregnant with your child," he growled through clenched teeth, "Love or not I don't want you to be with him. Is that clear?" Riku glared at his father with his fists clenched at his sides and tears rising up in his aqua eyes.

"I HATE YOU!!" Riku screamed. He spun around quickly and ran out the door as fast as he could trying hard not to let his tears fall. He failed to notice Aerith walking towards the office. When she stepped inside she saw the king looking stressed as he slouched in the seat behind his desk.

"Your majesty are you alright? I hear you shouting and Riku ran out almost in tears. Is there anything I can do?" She asked worriedly.

"No no Aerith, everything is fine, As for Riku, He'll be alright, he just needs a little tine to himself. But I do need you to do something for me," Ansem said.

"Of course," Aerith instantly agreed.

"I want you to tell the guards to stand around by Riku's room. Tow in the halls near the door and at least five below the balcony of his room, patrolling the garden," he commanded.

"May I ask why your majesty?" Aerith said politely.

"Riku will no longer be able to leave the palace without an escort. I want to ensure he doesn't sneak out at any time," Ansem explained.

"I understand sir. I'll get to it right away," She curtsied and left the room without another word and set out to complete the tasks at hand. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the prince, even if she didn't know what had happened between the king and him, she knew it would affect him greatly.

* * *

Riku lay curled on his thick bed, clutching a black pillow tightly in his arms. Fresh tear stains were visible on his pale face. He could hear the guards outside his room and he knew his father did everything he could to keep Riku indoors. As far as Riku knew, he had no way of sneaking out, especially at night. Even if it was to say good bye, he had to find a way back to Sora.

"I'll never get out of here… and I'll never see him again…" Riku mumbled sadly. He looked toward the glass door that led to his balcony and watched as the sky reflected the setting sun. He had hoped this day would end on a good note, holding Sora in his arms, coming home with a smile on his face, and plans to go see his love again the next day. But thanks to whoever gave his father that video of him and the brunette, that wasn't likely to happen.

Riku's train of thought was interrupted when he heard a voice outside his door. He recognized the voice as Aerith's voice and not a second later the caretaker walked into his room looking slightly distressed.

"Aerith…what is it?" Riku asked sitting up to look at the visitor. She stood unsteadily, swaying side to side and rung her hangs together nervously.

"I… I don't truly know what's going on between you and your father but…I think I can help…" Riku looked away and grabbed at the bed sheets trying to control his anger at the mention of his father.

"The only way you could help is if you convinced my father to let me do what I want and call off the guards around my room," he mumbled.

"Well… I may not be able to do that but I could help you sneak out." At the mention of this Riku's eyes lit up and he had a bit of hope in his voice.

"Really, but how?"

"At about nine-thirty the guards are going to change shifts. During that time there will only be one guard outside in the garden. I will call that guard for some help and when I do you make your escape. Do you think you can do that?"

"Y-yeah of course but… why are you helping me? Riku wondered.

"I could tell that you were really upset after that fight with the king. I heard some of it from down the hall and since your father is putting guards around your room he must be keeping you from someone. So I want you to have another chance to see that person…because it may be the last time for a while." Aerith explained.

"Yeah it might be…but… thank you…" Riku said gratefully.

"You're welcome," She turned around and made her way to the door "Remember, nine-thirty." With that Aerith casually walked out the room acting as though nothing had happened. Riku sat on the edge of his bed and thought about the major risk he was about to take. If he was caught the King would only punish him even further. Possibly even sending him to live in a neighboring kingdom where he would have no way of returning. An image of his brunette lover appeared in his mind and all the worry he had was gone.

'_I've got to do this,'_ Riku thought, _'Even if it's just to say goodbye'_

* * *

When nine-thirty came around Riku immediately began to feel nervous again. What if he was caught at the garden gate? What if someone spotted his as he returned home? How would he be able to get back unnoticed? These thoughts were running through his mind but he knew there would be a way around the problem.

Walking out to the balcony Riku hid silently in the shadows as four of the five guards began making their way back inside. Not a moment later Aerith's gentle voice was heard throughout the silent garden as she called the remaining guard for assistance. With exact timing and expertise he managed to leap down onto small stone platforms below his balcony until he finally reached the ground, landing with a soft thud. Without hesitation he took off running across the garden, staying in the shadows in order to remain hidden. It didn't take long before he was beyond the palace walls and into the quiet dark streets of the town.

Knowing this final visit had to be quick, Riku took long fast strides in order to reach Sora's house in less time. Though there were still a few people out, no one stopped the teen and he managed to arrive at his destination without interruption. Now he stood before the ever familiar do, and prepared himself for the most heartbreaking moment he would probably ever experience.

As almost always, Yuna was the one to open the door when Riku knocked which meant Sora was probably up in his room. The small girl smiled up at the prince, happy to see that he had returned that day. When she saw the distant and somewhat and depressed look on his face and she knew whatever he was here for wasn't good. None the less she invited him in and was silently wondering what was wrong but she didn't ask.

"Thanks…" Riku said after walking in, "Is your brother still awake?"

"Of course, he's probably still playing video games or something," she replied. Riku nodded and thanked the young girl once again before making his way upstairs to Sora's room. When he approached the door he could hear the sounds of the game emitting from the television and floating out of the open bedroom door. Riku leaned against the doorframe and watched lovingly as Sora continued to play his game with the look of an innocent carefree child. As he watched, Riku could feel tears spring up in his aqua eyes, causing them to sparkle.

'_He looks so happy…'_ Riku thought, _'I couldn't bear to break his heart but…'_ "Sora," the word left his lips in a harsh whisper as he began to feel his voice crack and throat begin to tighten. The brunette boy looked up towards the door and smiled widely when he saw who called his name. He stood and shut off the game before walking over to the prince.

"Riku," Sora called cheerfully wrapping his arms around the older teen, "you're back, that's good I missed you." Riku smiled back, trying to hide his sadness. They leaned towards each other, their lips meeting in a soft loving kiss. When they pulled away, Sora looked up at the prince and gasped after seeing the tears that were suddenly flowing down the teen's pale face. "Riku…what-"

"I'm sorry Sora," Riku mumbled, "but I need to talk to you…it's important." Sora's face became confused but he nodded and led Riku over to sit on the bed.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly. Riku wiped away a few stray tears and took several shaky deep breaths.

"M-my father found out about us…" he whispered as he stared at the floor.

"Really?" The brunette relied. "Well…what did he say?"

"He forbids me from seeing you… w-we can't be together…"

"What?! But that's not fair… I love you…"

"I know Sora, and I love you too, with all my heart and soul. I'd do anything for you. But… I have to obey my father, no matter how much I don't want to." Riku explained.

"I understand…" Sora whispered, tears forming in his eyes as well. Riku grasped Sora's face gently and brought their lips together in another passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry Sora, I promise though; I'll come back to you. I'll find a way for us to be together. Will you wait for me?" Riku asked staring into his lover's deep blue eyes. Sora nodded as his tears finally began to fall.

"I will, I'll wait forever if I have to. As long as I can be with you," Riku gave a soft smile and leaned in to kiss Sora again. Neither of them knew how long it would be until they saw each other again, so this moment was precious to them both.

Sora leaned back slowly until he was lying flat on his back, never breaking the kiss. Riku straddled Sora's hips as the kiss became more heated. The silverlet pulled away slightly to take a breath before placing his lips on Sora's neck, leaving butterfly kisses on the tan skin.

"A-ah, R-Riku…" Sora half gasped and half moaned as a tingling sensation ran through his body. Riku's hands began wandering up Sora's shirt, gliding his fingers across hot skin. A shiver ran through Sora's spine as he felt Riku's cold hands run slowly on his chest. His back arched off the bed and he let out a low, shaky moan.

"Sora…" Riku whispered seductively. He brought their lips together in another kiss as his hands worked their way down towards Sora's waist. As Riku fumbled with the button of the pants, an alarm went off in the back of his mind. Just before he could pull down the zipper, Riku broke the kiss and moved away, sitting himself on the edge of the bed, looking down in shame.

"I…I'm sorry… I just can't…" He mumbled, not making eye contact with Sora. The brunette sat up and crawled over to the older teen.

"Please Riku…" Sora begged, "I want this _so_ badly…" he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Riku's cheek "Please…"

"No Sora I can't, it wouldn't feel right," Riku replied, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I don't know when I'll see you again. I have to leave soon and if we do this now…to me it'll feel like a one night stand. I won't be able to stay with, or hold you in my arms afterwards. If I were to do that, I'd feel _so_ guilty, like I stole something important from you. That's why we can't do this… one day…but not now." Riku continued to stare at the floor wondering if Sora would accept his reasons.

"I understand Riku, and you're right, if we did continue, things may have felt…rushed, in the end." Sora replied. "So I'll wait," Riku looked up and smiled at Sora, grasping his hand gently.

"Thank you Sora, and when the time comes, I'll make the experience unforgettable." Riku stood up and leaned down to kiss Sora. When he pulled away Sora saw a sad look in his eyes and he knew what was about to happen.

"Y-you have to go…?" Sora asked in a quiet voice. Riku nodded and looked away so he wouldn't see the pained look in his love's eyes.

"It's getting late, I snuck out to see you and if I stay out any longer my father will be furious, and you'd get in trouble too. I don't want to risk that."

"Oh…alright…" Sora wanted to ask a final request from Riku, but wasn't sure if it would be okay. Riku kissed Sora for what could be the final time before he left. Sora practically clung to the older teen, silently begging the prince not to go.

"Good bye Sora…" Riku whispered so quietly Sora had to strain to hear him, even though their lips were still only centimeters apart. "I'll see you again…one day… I love you."

"I love you too Riku, forever…" Sora whispered back. Riku began to walk towards the door and was about to leave when Sora called out his name. "Riku wait…" The prince turned around and looked slightly worried at the brunette. "Can…can you stay with me a little longer?"

"Sora you know I-"

"Please Riku," Sora begged, "just until I fall asleep… I can't watch you leave… not like this… please?" Riku thought for a moment before nodding and walking back to the bed. Sora crawled underneath the blankets followed by Riku who wrapped an arm around Sora's waist as the two snuggled closer together. Using his free hand, Riku gently ran it through the brunette's soft spikes.

"You're beautiful…" Riku whispered lulling Sora to sleep. The brunette sighed contently as he closed his eyes, letting blissful sleep slowly take over.

Soon enough, Sora was fast asleep and Riku knew that he had to leave. Staying any longer would only make the situation worse for all of them. As he slipped out of the bed, Riku took a long, last look at his sleeping love.

"I'll come back to you… I promise…" Riku walked out of the room and closed the door behind him before making his way downstairs. Yuna stood from the couch as Riku approached and had a worried look on her face.

"Riku?" she mumbled. The silverlet kneeled down in form of her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Take care of your brother for me," he said quietly in her ear. Yuna was a bit confused but nodded anyways. Riku stood and smiled down at the girl, trying to keep any more tears from falling.

Yuna watched in silence as Riku walked out the door. Though she didn't fully understand what was going on she knew Riku wouldn't be coming back for quite some time.

* * *

When Riku arrived back at the palace the entire place was quiet and all were asleep (except for the guards). He knew he had to take another route to get back to his room since there were still guards around. When he finally reached his room Riku nearly collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, blackened by the night sky. That's just the way he felt, dark, depressed. He knew it would be difficult for him now since he was forbidden from seeing Sora. Not only that, but privileges he once had would be taken away, he wouldn't be able to leave without supervision, no contact with the outside world, no… anything. He was now a prisoner in his own home, and there was no way to escape.

* * *

**OH THE ANGST!! OH THE HEARTBREAKING TOURTURE!! WILL NO ONE ALLOW THESE TWO LOVERS TO BE TOGETHER!!?? You'll have to find out! So was it good? Bad? Anyone cry? I really hoped you guys liked it. Im about half way done with chapter 11 so that should be up soon as well. NO WRITTERS BLOCK SO FAR! YEA!!! **

**I Have a question for my fans. Im going to write a CloudxLeon fic soon (maybe) but i dont know if I should count it as a **_Final Fantasy crossover _**or a regular **_Kingdom Hearts_** fic. What do you think? Let me know your opinon in a your review or via Private Message. Your opinions are greatly appreciated! Thanks. and once again, REVIEW!!! (WHOEVER REVIEWS GETS A PLUSHIE AND A WALL SCROLL OF THEIR CHOICE.... AND A COOKIE!!!)**


	11. Announced Engagement

**Finally, chapter 11!! Arent you excited?? I hope so. Im sorry this took a while, i would have had it up sooner but i kept re-editing a few parts that i didnt really like. But here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this. A mega thanks to all those who have reviewed and have continued reading this story, as well as my others. I haven't started chapter 12 yet but i will very soon. Plus, tomorrow is my last day of school so after that ill be able to update quite frequently (i hope). So again, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 11

7 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 4 hours, and about 18 minutes, that's how long it had been since Riku had last seen Sora, and it was killing him inside. He hadn't gotten a full night's sleep in what seemed like forever, and he didn't eat much anymore either. He could feel himself wasting away emotionally and would soon become vacant of any feelings at all.

Riku would have escaped to the palace to see Sora a long time ago, but King Ansem had nearly double the number of guards surrounding his room in the past month, making it truly impossible to leave. The prince sighed and sank further into his bed and pillows. Almost immediately after his confinement he had sent two princesses home, telling them that he didn't want them to spend the rest of their lives with someone they didn't love. So at this moment, Selphie (who had left first) and Olette (who left second) were now hopefully happy with their boyfriends, unlike Riku.

The only downside to allowing the princesses to leave was that Riku was now stuck with Kairi. As soon as Olette and Selphie had gone, Kairi let the thought that Riku was going to marry her go straight to her empty mind. Not only that, but the king seemed to think the same thing, and felt determined to push his son and the red-headed buffoon together. Even though he was locked in his room most of the time, Kairi would still attempt to get close to him in any possible way and it was beginning to wear down his last nerve. Suddenly, a single, sharp knock on his door pulled Riku from his thoughts and he sat up in his bed trying to keep himself from rudely sending his visitor away.

"Riku," Ansem said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him, "I'd like to talk to you." Riku moved himself so he sat slouched on the edge of his bed in an un-princely like manner, and looked up at his father with disinterest.

"I'm listening," Riku mumbled bleakly. Although it had been a while since the king began keeping Riku from leaving the palace, he still didn't want his father near him.

"I've been thinking," Ansem began; "you seem to be really depressed lately," Riku stopped himself from glaring at his father. _'Lately?'_ Riku thought, _'I've been depressed for several months and you're just __now__ beginning to notice?!' _Ansem continued speaking, "I think I know why though, and I've come up with a solution." Riku allowed himself to have a spark of home. Would the king finally let him be with his beloved Sora again?

"What is your solution?" The prince asked trying not to show his eagerness.

"Well now that Miss Kairi is the only princess left, and you two haven't had much time together I decided that you two should be married right away!" Ansem declared. Riku could have sworn his jaw fell to the floor. He stared at the smiling king with pure shock.

"What…?" Riku whispered.

"You and princess Kairi are to be wed within the next two months, isn't it wonderful?!" The king exclaimed overjoyed. Riku kept on staring at his father, not saying a word. He wanted to shout and scream that he absolutely did _not_ want to marry the damn princess and he never will. But even if he did, it would only get him into ore trouble. So instead he tried a calmer approach.

"But father…you said I want supposed to take the throne until I reached 18, why the change in plans?"

"Well, that age was the one set by parliament, when they felt you would be mature enough, and well prepared to take the thrown. And that is still the age, but when it comes to you being married, it all depends on when both I and the parliament believe you are ready. I have already discussed it with them and everyone feels that the marriage of you and Princess Kairi is a match made in heaven, and that the preparations should be made as soon as possible." Ansem explained. Riku didn't reply for a while but forced himself to smile up at his father.

"The…the wedding is great father… I- I can't wait," he choked out. Ansem's grin seemed to grow wider as he nearly giggled with joy.

"Perfect, I'll begin organizing everything at once. Oh, princess Kairi is going to be so elated!" Without another word, the king glided out the door, already calling out orders for arrangements to be made. When he was once again alone Riku fell back to his bed and tried hard to fight back a scream.

"No no _no_, this is all wrong, I won't marry Kairi I _refuse_!" He told himself. "I'm supposed to be with Sora, not Kairi…but…if this wedding follows through then…I'll never see him again…" A sharp pain shot through Riku's heart at the though. There had to be some way out of this…nothing came to mind. Riku sighed heavily as he clutched a pillow tight to his chest. "I'd give up anything to see Sora…my clothes, my money…" An idea suddenly struck him, "My right to the throne." It could work, if Riku gave up his right to rule as king he would be free to do whatever he wanted and be with whoever he wished. This was perfect! But he couldn't just walk up to the King (or parliament) and say _"In order to be with the one I love I'm giving up my title to the throne."_ He would never get away like that. Riku knew though that this was probably the only way to get to his darling brunette, all that was needed was a plan. As he tried to think of an idea the price was completely unaware that a letter had just been sent out announcing his engagement to _every_ _person_ in the entire kingdom.

* * *

_The Next day_

"Hey Sora look," Yuna called as she walked into the house with a handful of mail. "We've got a letter from the palace!" She held out a rolled up letter with a golden seal to her brother who was sitting on the couch.

"Do you think it's from Riku?" Sora asked hopefully before opening the letter. Yuna sat beside him and shook her head.

"No, it couldn't be, Riku wouldn't be flashy and put the royal seal on it. He would try and be discrete and plus it has no specific address, which means everyone in town got the exact same letter." Sora's face fell into a depressed and broken expression. He should have known better than to give himself false hope, but he just couldn't help it.

"Yeah…you're right, this must be straight from parliament, if it looks so formal…" He gently peeled off the seal and unrolled the letter, Yuna looked over his shoulder as they read the letter to themselves.

_Dear resident of Hollow Bastion,  
_

_Everyone at the palace is pleased to announce the engagement of our charming Prince Riku and the lovely Princess Kairi of Destiny Islands. Preparations for this grand wedding are now being made and within the next two months, the marvelous occasion will take place. A specific date has not yet been set but when it has another letter will be sent to you. The wedding will be open to the public so we hope we see you there to honor our Prince's special day. We know you are just as ecstatic as the people here in the palace._

_Have a wonderful day,_

_Parliament_

Sora and Yuna looked up from the letter stared at each other in shock. Sora crumbled up the letter and threw it in the middle of the room, holding his face in his hands with sorrow.

"So…Riku's getting…_married_??!!" He mumbled loudly. Yuna could tell her brother was about to start crying and she didn't blame him. Learning that the love of your life was marrying someone else was a heartbreaking event. "H-he said he'd c-come back to me! That he'd find a way for us to be together! B-but now that's not going t-to happen 'cus he's getting married to _KAIRI_!!" Sora broke out in full blown sobs as he slid off the couch and fell to the ground.

"Sora you need to have faith in Riku, I'm sure he'll find a way to dissolve the engagement." Yuna said trying to be helpful.

"He won't be able to! There's almost absolutely no way to call off a royal wedding! No one can, not even the king!" Sora's body shook violently as he continued to cry. "Even after he's married a new king always has to tons of paperwork to do…I'll never see him again, and eventually…he'll forget all about me!" Yuna felt her own heart tighten in sorrow for her brother. She wanted to be optimistic and tell Sora that everything would be alright. But after hearing those words come from the older brunette she could provide no words of hope.

The young girl slid of the couch and kneeled beside her brother and wrapped her small arms around him as far as possible. She sat silently as Sora continued to cry, wishing that somehow her brother and Riku could truly be together, and happy.

* * *

_2 Weeks later…_

"Oh Riku isn't it marvelous." Kairi said clinging to the prince as they walked down an empty corridor. "We're finally getting married!" Riku said nothing and waked stiffly, fighting the urge to push Kairi away. "I wonder what my dress will look like, maybe it'll have diamonds embedded in it! Oh it would look so beautiful!" Again Riku stayed quiet and Kairi got an agitated look on her face. "What's wrong darling, aren't you excited?" At this point Riku finally reacted to Kairi's words. He pulled his arm away and glared at her with pure hatred.

"Don't you dare call me that! I'll never be your darling or sweetheart or ANYTHING! I don't even _want_ to marry you!!" He shouted letting out all his pent up anger. Kairi's face was calm at first but her eyes began to slowly narrow into a glare that was as cold as Riku's glare.

"Well you better get used to it your _highness_, because there's no way to call off our engagement. So just accept that and forget about that pathetic brunette you claim to love." Her words dripped with venom, but it was her last sentence that made Riku realize something.

"It was you…" The prince whispered with slightly wide eyes. "You followed me to Sora's house…and showed my father the video. That was all…"

"Yep, me," Kairi admitted, "I can't believe it took you this long to figure it all out. I know you're probably thinking _'why'_ so I'll tell you. I'd known you were sneaking out of the palace but I never knew why. I asked Selphie and Olette about it but they were absolutely no help. But when they said you could be seeing some secret lover, I became furious. You weren't supposed to have someone else, you were going to be with me no matter what. From the moment I saw you I knew you were going to be mine. That stupid commoner was the only thing standing in my way." She smirked and flipped her hair, placing her hands on her hips, "but now that he's been taken care of we can finally be together just as we were supposed to!"

Riku lunged at Kairi, slamming her against the wall with a painful and loud _'WHAM'_. Kairi groaned in agony as her skull throbbed from the impact; she opened her eyes slowly to meet Riku's darker looking orbs that seemed to flare with rage.

"You bitch, you've ruined my life and made break Sora's heart! I could never be with someone as evil and selfish as you!" He pulled his hand back and thrust it into the wall, barely an inch from her head, leaving a hole the size of his fist. Though he still felt like beating the crap out of the red-head, he backed away from her and began to walk to his room. Kairi fell to the floor and was breathing heavily out of fright. She looked up to see Riku's retreating back and called out to him.

"Y-you can't walk away from me!" She said, her voice shaking. "I'm going to be your wife and queen!" Riku spun around and gave Kairi a look that would make a grown man cower.

"You will never have a part in my life, no matter how much your twisted mind wants to!" With no other words, Riku disappeared down a hallway, leaving an utterly scared Kairi.

"This is _not_ going the way I had planned…"

* * *

Yuna slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the shady patio of the backyard, leaning against the wooden railing next to Sora. She held out a napkin with a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie, their favorite. Sora glanced at the item and took it from his sister. He looked back out towards the beautiful and well kept garden. Yuna did the same as she took a bite of her own cookie. The siblings were quiet for a while, listening to the sound of rustling trees and insects flying about, until Yuna finally decided to break the silence.

"So…what are you going to do?" She asked not taking her eyes off the still scenery in front of her. Sora didn't need further explanation, he already knew what his sister was talking about.

"I…don't know," Sora muttered, "should I move on or…" he paused for a moment trying to organize his thoughts before continuing. "If I move on, I'd feel terrible, but if I wait…it may be in vain."

"Sora, what did you tell him before he left?" Yuna asked referring to the depressing night that occoured month ago. The teen got a sad, distant look in his eyes. Exactly the same look he had that same time before.

"I told you I loved him, and that I'd wait forever, as long as we could be together," he remembered every word that had been exchanged between him and the silver haired prince. It made his heart ached at the memories as he recalled watching Riku walk away from him.

"Then that's your answer," Yuna noted. Sora gave her a questioning look, and the small girl just rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious; you've already been waiting for eight months, so it shouldn't be too hard to keep waiting." Sora shook his head in disagreement.

"But before, he wasn't going to be married to some princess. The only problem was that we couldn't be together. Neither of us expected for an engagement to get in the way." He slouched further against the wooden railing, placing his chin on his folded arms. "It won't matter how long I wait, after they get married…that's it between us. Our relationship would never continue." He mumbled sadly.

"You don't have much faith in Riku's love for you, do you?" Yuna questioned seriously.

"No, I mean… I know he loves me but like I said before, he's not going to be able to leave the palace after the wedding. After so much time…I won't mean a thing to him.

"Don't say that Sora!" Yuna nearly screamed, "You need to learn to trust Riku and keep your hopes up." Sora just shrugged and sighed heavily, not saying anything else. "Do you want me to slap you again?!" She threatened. Sora picked up his head and slightly glared at his younger sibling.

"You wouldn't dare," he replied.

"Just watch, I can and I will if you don't stop moping around and telling yourself Riku's going to forget you.

"He might…" the teen mumbled. Yuna held back from literally smacking some sense into her brother and simply released an aggravated sigh.

"Sora, the love and relationship you and Riku share are the strongest I've ever seen. He loves you more than anyone can describe, and I know you feel the same. You've done a great job of waiting this long; a possible engagement shouldn't change anything,"

"I know you're right Yuna, but sometimes it just gets to be so difficult, not being with your lover…" Sora admitted.

"So will you stop being so sad and wait for the day Riku comes back to you?" Yuna asked. Sora didn't reply for a second but nodded his head eventually.

"I love Riku with all my being, and even if it _does_ take forever…I'm willing to continue waiting."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Yuna cheered. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get another cookie." The small brunette skipped back inside, leaving her brother alone again. He sighed and fished out his phone from a pocket. Sliding it open, he scrolled through the menu and selected the pictures, opening the first image of Riku smiling to the camera. Sora smiled at the picture in a sad yet loving way. He pressed his lips to the screen, imagining Riku's soft mouth against his own.

"I need you Riku; I can't take being away from you any longer. Please, hurry back to me."

* * *

I dont know why but i felt as though there were parts that were very repetative throughout the chapter...what do you think? I did feel good though that i made Riku nearly beat up Kairi, she deserves it. Lol, anyways, what did you think? Could it have been better? I'll take any and all suggestions and would be more than happy to alter a few things if enough people feel there is something to be changed. So review please and...lets see...what can i give the reviewers this time....hm...OH! I'll give whoever reviws a wall scroll that has a picture of their favorite paring kissing on it. Thanks again guys for reading!


	12. Refusal and Reuniting

**HAHAH!! Chapter 12! Its here!! And are you in for a surprise! (at least I hope so....) I almost had a major case of writters block but after a few hours of sitting in the dark at...3 o' clock in the morning I finally got over it! Now what I have here is not what I had originally planned but I think I like this a little better than my original idea. I hope you guys like it, please reveiw! As always flames and critizism (you know who you are...) are accepted. I want to see what you think, even if you think it sucks... So again, review please!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Riku paced nervously around his room, desperately trying to think of a plan that would ensure his escape from the palace and a marriage to Kairi. The idea to just give up his title to the throne was still optional but the only problem was actually carrying out the plan. There was always the plan of endangering his own life, like saying that if he couldn't be with Sora then he'd kill himself. But that seemed a little too drastic. Sighing heavily, Riku fell back onto a nearby leather chair that was in the corner of his large room. He had absolutely no more ideas of how to get out of this predicament, and if he couldn't think of anything he'd probably go insane.

"Riku," Aerith called from the other side of his bedroom door, "it's time for you to be fitted for another suit." Riku growled at the back of the throat and nearly stomped over to the door, yanking it open and giving the care taker a cold stare.

"Why do you even bother notifying me of these things? You know I hate going," Riku muttered leaving his room and walking down the halls to a different room where his potential outfits were being prepared. Aerith followed behind swiftly, she was told to stay with the prince at these times to ensure he wouldn't try to get out of it.

"I apologize Riku," Aerith sighed, "but I have orders from your father, and you know I can't disobey him."

"I know," Riku said in a softer tone, "I just don't want to have to do this. I want to be with the person I _really_ love… not someone who my father thinks is the perfect match for me."

"I wish I could help you Riku, I really do." Aerith closed her mouth when they reached the dressing room and three seamstresses swung the door open and pulled the prince in, already beginning to measure him and scurrying around to find the right size clothing. Riku said nothing and only had a displeased expression on his face as the seamstresses did their work.

When everything had finally been done, Riku had tried on at least thirty different suits that, according to his father, could be perfect for the wedding. But to the prince it was just plain annoying. He trudged out of the room and made a beeline for his room, keeping watch around him incase Kairi tried to approach him again. He really hoped she learned her lesson after the last time they were together, but knowing how stupid she was, she probably would try and get close to him.

When Riku finally arrived at his room, he stepped out onto the balcony and looked down at the numerous guards that patrolled within twenty feet of the bedroom. Leaning against the stone railing he looked out past the garden as far as he could see. He could always try to outrun the guards by escaping through the garden…but he had seen how much stamina the guards had before, they would catch him before he could get anywhere near the gate. Sighing, he turned away from the view and dragged himself inside. The only thing that seemed possible was just giving up his rights to the kingdom. It was just a matter of actually doing this rather than just thinking it. Damn this was going to be difficult…

"Riku," king Ansem spoke in a sing-song voice. He pushed open the door and practically danced into the room. "We have decided a date for the wedding!" He declared with a wide smile on his face. The prince gave a wide worried look but it went unnoticed by the king. _'No,'_ Riku thought, _'not already…'_

"W-what is the date father?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"In exactly three weeks!!" Ansem cheered clasping his hands together. Riku's jaw tightened and he unconsciously clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. This had to be the last straw. He had accepted all of his father's other decisions without complaint before but this was different. Every bit of anger he had towards his father was about to be released.

"No, I can't take it anymore," Riku lashed out, "I refuse to marry that whore Kairi!!" Ansem's happy face fell and became confused and shocked.

"B-but Riku, you've never said anything before. I thought you were so excited when I announced the engagement. You looked like you were so in love with Kairi, what changed?!" The king asked truly wondering what was wrong with his son.

"Nothing changed; I was _never_ in love with her! I didn't say anything because I knew you wouldn't listen to me! If I had said anything at all you would just blow it off and assume I was denying my non-existent feelings." Ansem suddenly became serious and crossed his arms across his chest.

"If you don't love her then who _do_ you love?" The king asked seeming oblivious, "it can't be Miss Olette or Selphie because you sent those two back home a long time ago."

"Who do you think I'm in love with father? I know you're not that stupid, you're just trying not to bring the person into our conversation." Riku muttered harshly. Ansem's eyes flashed with anger but he knew they would get to this point at some time.

"Is it that Sora boy again? I thought you were over him," This time it was Riku's eyes that flared with rage. "You need to forget about him Riku; you're never going to see him again, so there is no point in keeping him in your heart."

"I will never get over him, I love him and he will always be the most precious thing to me!" The prince defended.

"Be careful with what you say Riku," Ansem warned, "You know very well that the kingdom is always supposed to come first in your life, no matter what."

"Well what if it doesn't?" Riku challenged. "I would rather be with Sora than marry Kairi or be king." Ansem was taken aback by this statement and gaped at his son with wide eyes.

"The kingdom does not matter to you?" He asked.

"Compared to the love of my life no, it doesn't," the silverlet said honestly. Silently, he realized that this argument could be his ticket out of the palace and back to his blue eyed brunette. If he angered his father enough, the King might just kick him out of the palace himself. Ansem sighed, trying to calm himself and thinking of ways to reason with his suddenly rebellious son.

"Riku, you are young, you don't know what will bring you happiness. After you are married and take the throne everything will become clear to you."

"What part of _'I don't want to marry Kairi'_ do you not understand? She means nothing to me! If I had it my way she would be executed! Sora is the one and only person that will make me happy! Nothing else could replace him!" Riku shouted.

"Would you give up anything to be with that worthless boy?" The king asked in a low, stern voice. Riku glared at the superior male with flaring hatred.

"_Sora_ is not worthless," he spat, "and yes, I would give up anything to be with him, even if it meant someone's life." Now that last part wasn't true, Riku wasn't so mean that he would kill someone in order to be with Sora,(unless it was Kairi) but he said it just to show his father how serious he was. At this point Ansem could see no other way to cooperate with his son, and decided to something he never thought he'd say to his only heir.

"Because you continue to believe that Sora is going to bring you happiness, I'll let you find out yourself. As of now you have no rights to the kingdom. You may go be with your damn boyfriend, but only when you realize that he will not bring you complete joy, and swear you won't see him ever again will I allow you to come back." This was all Riku needed to hear. He cheered inwardly and was ready to take off but held himself back and remained where he stood for a while longer.

"Then you're going to have to find yourself a new heir because I _won't_ be coming back, ever." Riku stated with a straight face.

"Don't be so sure about that," Ansem countered. "But I want you out of here within the hour, take whatever you want; I'll even give you your phone back. After you leave though you will not have access to the royal treasury, only your own savings, not that it makes a difference I'm sure."

"You're right it doesn't," Riku snapped, "now if you'll excuse me, your _majesty_, I have some items to pack. If you would be so kind as to leave, and send someone to bring my phone, I'll be out soon enough." Ansem turned without another word and walked out of the room, leaving Riku with the feeling of accomplishment.

When the king was gone, and out of earshot despite the thick door that had been closed, Riku proceeded to dance around his now former room with complete ecstasy. It worked, he's been kicked out of his own home, and it was great!! Of course, the process didn't go exactly as he had planned (not that he had a plan in the first place), but he got what he wanted, a way out of the engagement and back to Sora.

After quickly stuffing a few pairs of clothes, shoes and his wallet, he grabbed his phone off the dresser (that had been returned to him a few minutes ago) and began walking down the numerous halls until he reached the main entrance that led directly to the front gate and out into the town. No one had tried to stop him since the king had already notified everyone that Riku was allowed to leave the palace alone. The former prince could already feel the warm air on his skin and the feeling of freedom. Not only that, but he imagined the scent of his greatly missed boyfriend and how good it would be to wrap his arms around the young brunette. Riku was about to pull open the last door that stood in his way when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Aerith running over to him with a smile on her soft features. Before he knew it, she had pulled the teen into a warm hug and grinned happily at the now confused boy.

"I'm so happy for you Riku," She told him looking straight into his glimmering aqua eyes, "good luck, I know you're doing the right thing not only for yourself, but for _him_ too." Riku didn't need an explanation, he knew what the caretaker was talking about and he returned her kind words with a smile of his own.

"Thank you Aerith, I know that despite what my father says, I _will_ be happy, as long as I have Sora." The brunette girl nodded and pulled her arms away from Riku, watching as he walked out of the palace and into the life he longed for.

* * *

Riku stood before an all too familiar door, his bag hanging off one shoulder and a wide smile on his face as his heart beat like a wild drum. Did anything change about Sora or Yuna? Sora did still consider them a couple didn't he? Riku shook his head to clear the thoughts. That was silly, of course Sora still thought they were a couple, why wouldn't he? Riku had promised Sora he'd return, so he had nothing to worry about. What was he expecting, Sora to answer the door with another guy's arms wrapped around him? That wouldn't happen. So with even more courage than previously, Riku brought his hand up to the white door and knocked sharply, before taking a small step back and waiting for the door to open.

When the door did finally swing open, Riku had to stop himself from launching his body at the person because it was not who he expected. In fact, he didn't even recognize the person in the doorway. It was a woman in about her late thirty's to early forties, with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes that were similar to Sora's but a few shades lighter. Riku eventually guessed that she was Sora and Yuna's mother, which would greatly explain the resemblance. She stood waiting for the teen to speak but when he did not she decided to herself. The woman smiled slightly and with a soft voice brought Riku out of his trance.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked not recognizing the teen as the (now former) prince of Hollow Bastion. Riku blinked a few times and realized he had been spoken to.

"Oh, uh yes ma'am, I was uh, looking for Sora," he answered somewhat hesitantly, "is he here?"

"He is," the woman replied, but a protective and suspicious look crossed her face as she studied the silver haired teen before her. "How do you know my son?" At this, Riku was unsure whether to say he was Sora's boyfriend, or just a regular friend. He had no idea if Sora had told his parents about their relationship, so as a precaution, he went with the latter choice.

"I-I'm a friend of his," he stuttered. The woman's eyes narrowed slightly but she turned her head a bit to shout into the house while still keeping an eye on the teenager before her.

"Sora, you have a visitor!" She called. Banging and running could be heard through the ceiling and soon enough the spiky haired brunette came clambering down the steps. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and panted slightly.

"Who is it mom?" Sora asked. His mother stepped out of the way to reveal a softly smiling Riku standing on the porch. At first, Sora wasn't sure it was real, and he stood with his lips parted slightly and his face twisted in shock. "Riku…" he whispered almost inaudibly. Riku slipped his bag off his shoulder and onto the ground before holding his arms open and out towards Sora, beckoning him to run to the silverlet. After a moment the brunette did just that. He dashed from the stairs into his lover's arms, crying out with pure happiness when his body was flush against the others. He looked into aqua eyes and new that this wasn't a dream, Riku was truly there, holding him tight and never wanting to let go. "Oh Riku it's you, it's really you!" He cried, "You came back, just like you said you would!"

"Of course," Riku replied, "I promised you didn't I?" Sora nodded and buried his face into Riku's chest, inhaling the sweet, familiar scent that clung to the older boy. When he looked back up, he could see nothing but raw emotions in aqua eyes. Riku leaned closer to the brunette in his arms until their lips met in a passionate kiss they had both longed for. Sora's hands tangled themselves in soft, silky silver hair as he pulled himself closer to the older one as much as possible, while Riku's arms wrapped even tighter around Sora's lithe waist. Both of them had completely forgotten that there was an adult within ten feet of the pair as they got lost in the moment. Lips meshed roughly together as tongues danced with one another in the sweet kiss. Neither of them wanted this to end, they would have been perfectly content with just remaining like that, holding and kissing each other as though they were the only two people in the world. But sadly oxygen became a problem and the pair had to pull away in order to breath, but despite that only a few centimeters of space separated the two as they stared lovingly into each other's sparkling eyes.

"I missed you so much," Sora whispered after a while, "I didn't know if I could take being away from you any longer," he confessed, "it hurt so much…" Riku brought one hand up to gently caress his love's tan cheek and smiled in a way that could make anyone's worries melt away.

"I missed you too, more than you can imagine," Riku whispered back, "I thought about you every day, and sometimes the sadness would make me feel like my heart was dead. But I'm here, and I'm with you, nothing can change that because I'm not letting you go, not again." He leaned in again and shared a few more quick kisses with his blushing boyfriend, and kissed his forehead as well. "I love you," Riku spoke softly." To them, the moment was perfect, nothing could break them from their love induced trance, nothing except—

"Sora," his mom's voice called from inside the house, "do you mind explaining to me who this is?" Said brunette blushed a deep red when he realized his mom had been standing there watching him kiss his boyfriend. He turned to look at his mother without stepping away from Riku who managed to keep his arms around the smaller boy.

"Mom, this is Riku," Sora began, "he's my boyfriend."

* * *

**Uh...if anything confused you...please let me know, I'll fix it I promise! Like I said what was typed here wasnt my original plan sooo... anyways, just let me know where you became confused, I'll look it over and if I can't explain it to you or find what you are talking about then I will fix the problem (as long as I see it too). Just incase.**

**To be honost...I wasnt sure If i should have ended there...originally i was going to continue on and tell about how Sora's mom reacts and everything but I decided against it. Now you have a...well its not a cliff hanger but I hope it keeps you guys waiting egerly for the next chapter. Im sorry if you feel i have tortured you, that was the plan. :D So how was i? Good? Bad? Terrible?? It dont matter what you think, just review! I'll give you...uh...what havnt i givin my reviews yet? Well you tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do okay? Thanks everyone!**


	13. Acceptance?

***announcer voice* Now!! I PRESENT TO YOU...!!! THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!! WILL SORA'S MOM ACCEPT HER SON'S RELATIONSHP WITH THE FORMER PRINCE??!! OR WILL SHE SEND RIKU AWAY FROM SORA AND NOT ALLOW THEM TO BE TOGETHER LIKE HIS FATHER???!! FIND OUT NOW IN CHAPTER THIRTEEN!!! **

**And dont forget to review please!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Mom, this is Riku," Sora began, "he's my boyfriend."

Sora's mom stood motionless as she stared blankly at her son and his apparent… boyfriend. She couldn't speak at all… she could hardly breath and for a moment, Sora thought his mom might collapse from shock. Luckily though she didn't, and though it was shaky, she managed to speak.

"Y-your…b-boyfriend…? Y-your boyfriend is…R-Riku…p-prince—"the woman's eyes widened to the size of plates as she realized something that she didn't see before. "Prince Riku, Sora you're dating _the_ prince Riku," she gasped in surprise. Sora just smiled and nodded at his mother, he wasn't surprised she had this reaction. "Well, come inside and sit down," she said urging the couple indoors and grabbing Riku's bag from the ground. "I am so sorry for how I acted towards you your highness," she apologized to Riku after she closed the door. "I didn't realize it was you and…oh I'm just so sorry I hope you can forgive me," she repeated. Riku and Sora both chuckled slightly at the reaction Riku always got when people realized he was royalty.

"It's alright ma'am," Riku assured, "I get that response from everyone I meet the first time, including Sora." He nuzzled the younger boy's neck lovingly, causing him to giggle. "Please just call me Riku, the title _highness_ doesn't fit me anymore, I'm no longer royalty." He added quietly.

"No longer royalty?" Sora asked worriedly, "what do you mean Riku?" The silverlet sighted and sat down pulling the brunette into his lap.

"I was going to wait to tell you but…" he picked Sora up and turned him so they faced each other. "I gave up my right to the throne so I can be with you. I was able to leave with some clothes, my phone and whatever money I had in my personal bank account, the engagements off too," he explained. Though Riku was smiling and expecting Sora to be excited as well, he saw shock and slight confusion on the brunette's face instead.

"H-how is that possible? I thought your father absolutely forbid you from seeing me, what changed his mind?"

"I finally had the courage to tell him that I refused to marry Kairi, we had an argument but he finally agreed to let me go. The only catch was that I had no access to any of the royal funds and I wouldn't be able to return to the palace unless I realized that being with you wouldn't bring me happiness. Of course I know that I'm not going to need any of the royal funds, and that you _are_ going to bring me happiness, because I love more than anything." Sora smiled this time and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck in a tight hug.

"Oh Riku I can't believe you would do something like that, just to be with me!"

"Of course I would, I love you and would give up anything for you, no matter how large. So that's what I did, I gave up my right to rule the kingdom. Now we can be together without any problems," Riku smiled wider and kissed Sora gently. Again the couple was interrupted, and though it had already happened once before, they still seemed to forget Sora's mom was watching them.

"Not without my approval you aren't," she said. Both teens' heads snapped to the side to look at the brunette woman who stood with her arms crossed and a look that said she was being very serious. "But first, I need you to explain what's going here, I'm completely lost. Sora how long have you been dating Riku? And how did you two meet in the first place?" Her expression softened to one of slight confusion, "I'm not upset I just want to know how well my son is being treated and cared for, I am a mother after all, I have a right to worry…" Sora chuckled quietly and smiled at his mom.

"Sorry mom, but it's been so long since Riku and I saw each other, that's why we keep forgetting you're here…" he explained. Sora's mom rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart, that makes me feel _so_ loved," She joked. "But seriously you two, I would like some answers, now if you don't mind." So both Riku and Sora explained everything to the older woman, from the day they met to the night Riku asked Sora out, all the way to Riku not being allowed to date Sora and up until now. When they finished telling everything Sora's mom just nodded, processing all the information she had just been told.

"So Riku, what are you going to do, now that you aren't the prince?" She asked casually. Riku blushed slightly and looked away, mumbling almost incoherently.

"W-well…I was hoping, I could stay here with you, Sora and Yuna…I mean if it's okay with you of course. I won't get in your way I promise, I can cook and clean and I won't ask for much. I've also got my own bank account with plenty of money so I can buy my own clothes and everything, I could even help pay for some of your things too like food and utility bills," Riku began to babble now which was not something that happened every day, usually he was cool and calm but right now he was just so nervous that he would not be welcomed into Sora's home anymore, so he was trying hard to make a good first impression.

"Riku, Riku," Sora's mom called, "It's alright, I wouldn't ask anything like that from you anyways. And please call me Miranda," She added, "I just want to make sure that you and Sora love each other as much as you seem to. But after listening to everything you have been through, I can tell you are truly dedicated to one another. As long as you love him, and never break his heart without a very good reason, I give you my blessing. I don't want to be like your father Riku, no offence, and keep you two apart. Besides, I think it's so cute how close you are!"

"So, Riku can stay?" Sora asked just to be sure his mom wasn't leaving anything out.

"Yes, he can stay as long as he likes," Miranda replied watching Sora get a wide grin on his face.

"This is wonderful Riku, now we will always be together," Riku nodded and kissed Sora lovingly. The young brunette stood from Riku's lap and ran over to his mom, embracing her in a grateful hug. "thank you so much mom, you have no idea how much this means to me!" She smiled down at her son and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Yes thank you very much Miranda," Riku spoke up, "I promise I will take very good care of Sora, he's the most precious thing in the world to me and I would _never _do anything to hurt him." He said sincerely.

"I know you wouldn't Riku, and your very welcome, both of you." She said. At that moment Yuna came walking down the steps, curious to know what was going on.

"Hey no one told me we were gathering in the living room," she said in a mock whining voice. Sora pulled away from his mom and smiled at his younger sister.

"Sorry Yuna, but guess who's here." Yuna shrugged and looked around, her eyes passing over all three people in the room. At first she didn't notice anything in particular, but then had to do a double take when she realized Riku was in there.

"Riku, you came back!!" She ran over to the silverlet and jumped into his arms, wrapping her own arms around him in a hug that could almost suffocate someone. "It's been so long, I can't believe you're here!"

"I'm glad to see you too Yuna," Riku laughed returning her embrace. "Did you take care of your brother like I asked?" She nodded and smiled widely.

"Yep, it was a little hard because he kept being all depressed but I managed to help him cope through it until you came back. But now you're here, and you two can be happy again right?!"

"Most defiantly," Riku assured. Yuna slid off of Riku's lap and allowed him to stand. Sora walked over to Riku and pushed their lips together in a passionate kiss as he snaked his arms around the older teen's neck. The rest of the world just seemed to melt away when they were together like that, their hearts beat in sync and none of their previous troubles mattered. It was just them and their never ending love.

"Come on Riku, let's get you settled in," Sora whispered, smiling almost seductively at the silverlet after the long kiss. Riku nodded, seeming dazed by Sora's expression and retrieved his bag from near the door and followed Sora close by as they proceeded to the bedroom they would now share. Yuna and Miranda watched as the two teens retreated upstairs and simultaneously a thought ran through both their heads.

"Sora, if you're going to do something I suggest you use protection!!" Miranda called as she also began making her way upstairs. The two boys froze in their tracks and turned towards the smirking mother. Sora began sputtering randomly as his face became as red as a tomato along with Riku who was trying to hide his embarrassment underneath his silver bangs.

"M-mom, w-why would you say something like that its embarrassing!!" He whined. Miranda only chuckled a bit as she headed towards her own room, not looking back at her flustered son.

"Just thought I'd let you know," she replied. Sora began to babble even more and Riku couldn't help but laugh at his poor boyfriend.

"Don't worry Miranda we aren't quite ready for that," he explained wrapping a hand around Sora's thin wrist. "Come on baby, let's get to your room before Yuna starts giving us suggestions too," He pulled the brunette along, ignoring the incoherent rants of embarrassment. He was going to have a ton of fun living here, he just knew it.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"What do you mean Riku's gone??!!" Kairi screeched as she paced franticly around the bedroom she occupied. Aerith stood near the door almost shaking in fear after announcing to the princess that her _'finance'_ had left the palace. She had always known the red-head had an obsession with the former prince but she never expected it to be this bad.

"H-he is not longer living at the palace your highness," Aerith muttered, "the king allowed him to leave so as of now your engagement to him is officially void." She explained trying to keep her voice from wavering. Kairi whipped around and snarled at the quite caretaker.

"Where exactly did he go?" She demanded.

"I-I do not know miss," Aerith lied, "I believe he went to be with the person he lo—"

"Loves?" Kairi exclaimed, "that's impossible, Riku loves no one else but me! I don't see why you, or anyone else can get that through their thick, empty minded skull!! Riku and I were destined to be together, he just needs to realize that. I know he will come back to me, he _has_ to come back to me, because I'm his fiancé and the love of his life!!" She said hysterically.

"I-I don't think that's correct your highness…"Aerith dared to speak, "I'm pretty sure Riku is in love with—" Again she was interrupted. But not by words this time, no it was a sharp stinging sensation that caused her to stop talking. She opened her eyes slowly to meet Kairi's twisted evil snarl that was too hideous even for words. (**A/N: Seriously, imagine the most evil looking expression you can, like the devil or something because the way Kairi looks is too much for just words…**)

"SHUT UP, you don't know anything!! You're just a stupid and worthless servant who probably cant even do her job right! So just shut your mouth and get the hell out of my sight. I cant deal with retards any longer!" Kairi roared. Aerith was so scarred she couldn't even move, and when the red-head noticed this she promptly struck Aerith again on her face. "GET OUT NOW!!!!!" This time Aerith was able to flee from the room as fast as she could and back to her own room on the other side of the palace. She was going to need a break for the rest of the day, Kairi had scared the living daylights out of her…

"Who knew that girl was the spawn of the devil?" She asked herself when she arrived in her room. "I now understand why Riku hated her, what in the world did King Ansem see in that child when he thought Riku would marry her?" Aerith sighed, trying to keep herself from shaking in fear, and lied down on the cool, comforting pillows of her bed. She supposed none of it really mattered anymore anyways, Riku was happy like he was meant to be and no longer had to worry about the kingdom or his unwanted wedding. And that thought, was all it took to bring a smile to Aerith's face.

"How _dare_ he leave me like that," Kairi mumbled to herself as she threw herself onto a nearby chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm _perfect_, I have absolutely no flaws whatsoever, and yet he continues to believe that he is in love with some retarded commoner!! WHAT THE HELL???!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The walls around her shook slightly and a few of the glass perfume bottles on the vanity clicked together from the vibration of her voice. If it was possible steam would probably be rising out of her ears and nose due to how angry she was. If she had the power to she would send that damned brunette to prison for life, but there were three problems. One, she didn't remember where said damned brunette lived, two, the king still had her camera so she couldn't use that to find the house anyways, and three, Riku would just get the boy out of jail anyways so there was really no point.

Even if Kairi had no way of getting Riku back to her, she was confident that the older boy would soon see the error of his ways and come running back to her, begging for forgiveness and pleading that she still become his bride. She of course being the kind-hearted and loving girl that she was would easily forgive him, and they would live their lives together as they were destined to. Together and happy, it was only a matter of time, and that time would be short. Kairi knew Riku wasn't an idiot, his mistakes would come to the light soon enough, all she had to do was wait with the upmost patience.

* * *

_I realized while I was typing this chapter, that I'm making Kairi to be much more of a B***h than I had origninally planned. I wanted her to be obsessed and somewhat mean, but not the devil....oh well whats done is done... I hoped you liked it. Whether you did or didnt reviews are greatly welcome!!_


End file.
